The Child's Eyes
by remoob1513
Summary: Sara has a secret will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle, NickSusan and a little Grillows. final chap up!
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to my mother Katherine, who helped me realize I can write.

A/N: I don't know the actual number one lab so I'm using LAPD

A/N2: parts of story are in P.O.V, mostly Sara's P.O.V in L.A. I'm not good at P.O.V's so if part of this sucks then I'm sorry. Sara is also possible OOC

Title: The Child's eyes 1?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: Don't own a single thing, well except Katherine(Katie) Nicole.

Summary: After Sara earns a job at LAPD, she and Greg have a last night to remember, leaving Sara with the consequences. Four years later, she comes back to Vegas, and Greg gets some of the biggest news of his life. Can he handle it? Read and find out….

-------------------------------------------------------

"_You're really leaving?" Greg Sanders asked dejectedly, watching as his friend placed miniature trinkets in a small suitcase. _

"_Greg, I can't stay." Sara Sidle sighed, wishing she didn't have to do this. Putting the last earrings in her jewelry box, nestling the box in the open suitcase and zipped it shut. "There's nothing here for me." _

_Seeing his mouth open and shut a few times the room drowned into an awkward silence. _

_Not liking the tense quiet, she spoke. "Look I leave in a few days." _

_She had been asked by the top lab in the country; LAPD, to become part of there team. She had accepted the offer knowing she had nothing in Vegas. The only actual reason she was in Las Vegas was because of her boss Gil Grissom, but she reasoned with herself that there couldn't be anything between them. She thought with that reason in mind it would be easy to leave Vegas. What she hadn't expected was to find a spiky-haired ex-lab rat on her doorstep pleading with her to stay. "And…_ _and you can call, write." She paused, "I won't be gone forever." She tried, hoping that would satisfy what he wanted. _

_Going over her words in his head, he realized that maybe she was right, "Well…will you at least make a night of it with the boys?" he asked lightly, standing from his perch on her bed. _

_Sara smiled, "of course…tomorrow?" Seeing his nod she walked to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she let out contented sigh. "Now go before you get yourself fired." Giving his behind a playful smack she pointed toward the door. _

_Brandishing his infamous mock salute he gave one last goodbye before making an exit. _

_Shaking her head slightly, 'I'm gonna miss that goofball' she thought, before placing some of her pre-folded clothes in a suitcase. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Los Angeles; Sara P.O.V_

"Mommy." The sound of my shrieking three year old woke me from another fitful night. "Mommy." I hear her sweet voice closer as her tiny hands are at my waist. "Mommy, wake up." Feeling the push of her hands, I opened my eyes, not surprised to see my daughter's angelic face hovering above mine.

"Katie, babe, what are you doing up?" I asked her seeing the knowing smile grace her face, before I scooped her in my arms.

"I wan'ed see you." My heart always melts, hearing those words. Laying back down, I pulled the blanket over both of us, and tucked a few lingering strands of her mocha hair behind her ear.

"Liar." I said mirth filling my voice as my hands went to her little belly, my fingers working their tickling magic. A squeak and boughts of laughter came from her as I continued my torment. "You just wanted to get me up. Isn't that right?"

"No….mommy….stop…mommy." My hands slowed, letting air come in to her words. "Mommy…can we…eat now…I hungry."

"Sure baby, just let me get dressed." Pulling back the covers, I watched as Katie jumped from the bed and bolted out of the room. Letting out a slight chuckle, I moved from the bed and to my closet. Pulling out my favorite blouse and a pair of jeans, I dressed.

Moving into my kitchen, I found my baby girl sitting at her usual spot coloring in her Spongebob Squarepants coloring book. Going behind the island, I asked. "Hey Kit Kat, what do you want to eat?"

"Can I have some 'nana's and cereal?"

"Of course, sweetie." Thank god she got my eating habits, I thought with a sad smile. Wiping a small tear from my eyes, I turned, getting the cereal ready. Putting a spoon in the bowl, I moved to table, placing bowl next to Katie's book before speaking. "There you go baby."

Moving the book to the side she pulled the bowl to her, before she turned her gaze to me. "Thank you mommy." _Those_ hazel eyes stared deeply in mine before she turned to her meal.

Just seeing those eyes nearly undoes me every time.

Beautiful haze eyes

_Greg's eyes _

TBC……R&R, if you want more!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this story is set not long after Greg becomes a CSI. Unbeta'd so mistakes are mine.

Title: The Childs Eyes 2?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Katie

Summary: After Sara earns a job at LAPD, she and Greg have a last night to remember, leaving Sara with the consequences. Four years later, she comes back to Vegas, and Greg gets the biggest news of his life. Can he handle it? Read and find out….Sandle

------------------------------

"_Dude, Greg, remember the first day Sara came?" The Texan started, watching as the tech's eyes grew wide. _

_Shaking his head, Greg stuttered, "Nicky…. Man…. no. Please don't." _

"_What?" Sara asked, staring between the two men completely dumbfounded. _

"_When Greg heard there was a pretty new CSI, he went around to almost every room just trying to even get a view of you. He almost scared Hodges so bad that he almost contaminated evidence." _

_Hearing this, Warrick spoke up, adding his two cents. "Oh yeah I heard from Cath, he asked her if he should ask her on a date and Cath said he should, as long as he doesn't tell her it's a date." _

"_Oh I remember that." _

_Nick and Warrick went on with story telling as Greg shifted uncomfortably. "Are you alright?" The brunette asked noticing her friend's fidgety posture. _

"_I-I'm fine. Will you excuse me? I have to go to the bathroom." The ex tech's sudden departure confused Sara as she watched the boys continue to tell stories. _

"_Oh did you hear about the Tupack thing?" The Texan humorously added. _

"_Oh yeah, that was hilarious." _

_Sitting there, Sara realized why the ex tech made move from the table. Excusing herself from the table she moved to the restroom. She had stood there less than five minutes before he came out. "Hey." _

_He jumped, having not noticed she was there. "Hey." He shyly replied, gazing to the floor. _

"_Are you alright?" _

"_I…I'm fine. Let's go." Shaking her head, she grabbed his arm. "Sara?" _

"_You're not fine." Feeling him pull away, she strengthened her grip. "Tell me." _

_Greg shook his head, "I can't." _

_Sighing, she shook her own head. "Fine." A smile graced her face as she thought of an idea. "Hey, what do you say we go back to my place? One last hooraw. " _

"_I thought that that was what this was about." _

"_No….well, yeah but I want one last Greggo hooraw." _

_Grabbing her hand, he smiled. "I'd love too." _

----------------------------------------------------

"Sara? Sara? Are you alive?" Pulling out of my daze, I'm stunned to see my friend Susan; from her spot on the floor, playing dolls with my little girl, she continued to call to me. "Sara?"

"Huh." I dumbly answered, knowing full well I won't get away with that.

"Sara, where'd you go?" Shaking my head, I let a smile slip.

"Su, I've been here the whole time." Shaking her head, she moved next to me; her gaze still on Katie.

"No weren't. You were thinking of G-R-E-G." I can't believe it. The one thing I tell her and now she's trying use it against me.

I tried my hardest to answer, but my mouth just wouldn't let me. Besides, my company would of let it fall on deaf ears anyway.

"Have you thought about calling him? Maybe going out there?"

Hearing those words made tears fall from my eyes. "Su, I want to, bad. But I'm…I'm afraid he won't want her." My gaze dropped to my little girl, her milk chocolate curls bouncing as she found happiness in her doll. My voice dropped to a whisper as tried in vain to wipe my tears away. "I want her to know her father….. I'm gonna tell him…. I will…. just not know."

Nodding understandably, she turned to the clock. "You should go get ready before you're late."

"Yeah."

TBC…R&R if you want more of the story. _Sorry for the shortness of the chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I can't write sexual situations so what's written may not be the best.

A/N: not sure of time so the date may be off.

The Childs Eyes 3?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Katie and Susan and Mr. Peters and the receptionist.

Summary: After Sara earns a job at LAPD, she and Greg have a last night to remember, leaving Sara with the consequences. Four years later, she comes back to Vegas, and Greg gets the biggest news of his life. Can he handle it? Read and Find out……Sandle

New Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle and a little Grillows

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"_So why didn't you stay at the table back there?" They had been sitting on her couch for an hour now, talking and drinking, before she tried to broach the subject again. _

"_Hey, do you need another beer. Cause I need another." Greg moved to get off the couch but the brunette's hands stopped him from doing so. _

_Letting out a sigh, she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Greg, why won't you tell me?" _

"_Because." _

"_Because why?" _

_Settling into the couch, the ex tech put his head into his hands. "I…I just….I don't want to ruin are friendship." _

"_What would ruin are friendship?" _

_Turning his gaze to the brunette, Greg caught her eyes before answering. "My feelings." _

_The sincerity in his beautiful hazel eyes, nearly made her heart palpitate out of her chest. Putting a hand over it, she inched forward. Her other reached his cheek as there lips brushed. _

_Pulling back, he stuttered. "Sara." _

"_Sssh." She whispered, putting her lips back on his. Lifting a hand to his chest, she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth. Greg, though still apprehensive, opened his mouth; allowing her tongue through. _

_Running his hands along her back, he felt her straddle his waist, trapping him against the couch. Feeling the intimate contact, he pulled back, panting. "S..Sara?"_

_Putting a finger to his lips, she breathed. "Sssh." _

_The look in her eyes, almost gave him a heart attack. Never in a million years would he have thought to see that look from her. Feeling a sudden surge of confidence, his hands grazed her sides before coming to the hem of her shirt. _

_With a subtle affirming nod from Sara, he gently lifted the shirt, his eyes holding a lock on hers. With the shirt gone, he pulled back; taking her all in. "You're beautiful." _

_A blush rose to her cheeks, causing her gaze to drop. Lifting her chin, Greg placed a light to kiss to each of her rosy cheeks before putting his mouth back on hers. Their slow, sensual kiss continued till Sara pulled back, panting. "Bedroom." With that look in her eyes, he wordlessly lifted her up, carrying her half-hazardly to her room. _

---------------------------------------------------------------

Snapping out of my daze, I realize I'm home.

Turning to the backseat I let out a smile, there was my baby, sound asleep. Her head titled to the side making her cocoa locks fall into her innocent face. She's so adorable, I almost don't want to pick her up but I know I have to get her inside.

Getting out of the car, I'm cautious to shut the door quietly. Moving to the back door, I'm careful at opening it; making sure to not wake my sleeping angel.

Lifting Katie up, I situate her higher on my hip before moving toward the house. Stopping to check the mail, I'm not surprised to find the box boasting with letters. It tends to do that the first of the month.

Shifting her higher, I placed the mail in my mouth so I could dig through my purse. Finding my keys I immediately shuffle through them, feeling as Katie once again tried to slip from my grasp. Finally finding the key I pushed it frantically through the hole. Shifting her up once more I scuttled across the threshold, making my way to into the room.

Reaching the couch I gingerly laid her down, making sure to pull the hair out of her face. If only Greg could see her, I thought sadly, sitting in the empty space next to her head. Running a hand through Katie's curls, I sifted through the mail. My hand stopped its movement as I came across a Las Vegas postmark.

Shakily lifting my hand I opened the letter, surprised to find that it was an invitation.

Reading further I was even more surprised.

_Your are cordially invited to the wedding of Gilbert Grissom and Catherine Willows_

_ Tuesday, April 12, 2005_

_ St. Peters Church_

_ 1525 East Millard Ave _

_ Henderson, Nevada 95212_

_ R.S.V.P. to (950)-555-3243 or (950)-555-8632_

_ Ceremony starts at 4pm with reception to follow_

Wide-eyed I glanced in the envelope, finding a small note. Taking it out and opening it, I'm surprised to see Catherine's writing.

_Dear Sara, _

_I know it's been FOREVER since we've seen you but I would be honored if you would be one of my bridesmaids. When you get this please call me A.S.A.P. Please consider it before you say no; everyone's dying to see you, especially Greg. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Catherine._

Staring at the note a moment longer, I gazed at my daughter; bending down I placed a kiss on her cheek, before whispering. "Were gonna see your daddy, baby. Were gonna see your daddy."

Getting up from the couch, I quietly moved to the kitchen, picking up the phone along the way. Dialing in Catherine's cell, I waited; gazing out into the living room I caught sight of my little girl a smile playing on my lips.

Finally after a few seconds the older woman's voice filtered through my ear. "Hey Cath." The shrieking of her voice almost made me pull the phone away as she asked how I was. "I'm great….so you and Griss? How long has that been going on?" I listened with interest as she went into full story mode.

A half an hour later she finished, finally allowing me to say something. "So, how's everyone else?" I asked shakily as I listened to her rattle on about Warrick getting married and Nicky finally getting down on one knee to a tech he'd been dating for months.

"And Greg?" I asked tentatively, afraid of the answer. But instead of hearing about a girlfriend or dare I say it, wife, she tells me he's almost up to a level 3. I let out a breath in relief as I asked her. "So he's not dating anyone?" I could see the smile growing on her face as I asked the question. My relief at hearing he wasn't hitched turned to worry as she delved into his workaholic like state. "So, he's always in the lab, why?"

Another smile graced my face as she turned around and asked when I would be coming. I sighed as I asked. "When do you need me by?" She screeched a 'what' as I continued. "You need a bridesmaid, don't you?" Another screech came from the older woman as I had to pull the phone from ear. Hearing her say she needed me a few days early, I said. "Okay, so, I'll see you what? The 9th?" I smiled, as she agreed. "Great, I'll see you all then." Hanging up the phone I knew I was doing the right thing.

Gazing out to my sleeping daughter, I know I have to do more then go out to Vegas for a few days. I need to stay in Vegas permanently.

Punching in the numbers of my job, I waited for the receptionist to answer. Finally after a few seconds, a voice came on asking what I wanted. "Hey April its Sara can I talk to Peters." As she transferred me I thanked her and after a short wait I was connected. "Mr. Peters, hi it's Sara." After an awkward moment he asked what I wanted. "Umm sir, I...I wanted….I wanted to put in my two weeks." I trailed off, hoping he would give it to me.

Thankfully, however, he knew this would be coming. The only thing I can say is Susan sure knows how to work fast. Anyway, after we talked some more he offered to phone Ecklie to see if my position had been filled, which I of course took. After giving my thanks for understanding I hung up.

Feeling a sense of elation, I moved back into the living room, not surprised to see Katie curled into a ball and a light snore emanating from her lips. Moving back to the open spot on the couch, I settled down, letting my hand resume its movement on my little girl's hair.

"Were gonna see your daddy."

TBC….R&R if you want more


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: this flashback was harder for me to write, because it's a helluva lot harder to write a goodbye as opposed to a hello.

The Child's Eyes 4?

Disclaimer: I only own Katie and Susan.

Rating: possible R

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle and a little Grillows.

-------------------------------------------------

"_I can't do this." The brunette mumbled, pacing in the waiting area of the Las Vegas Airport; her mind anywhere but the plane, that in a half an hour would take her away from her friends. "I can't do this."_

"_Sara!" _

_Startled, she turned, surprised to find her co-workers or at least most of her co-workers. "Guys, what are you doing here?" _

"_We wanted to see you off." Nick answered, coming over to hug her. Holding her close, he had to ask. "How are you?" _

"_Alright." She stuttered, looking over the Texans shoulder at her other colleagues. Her body shook with an unconscious fear as another friend stepped forward, making Nick step back._

"_Hey, its okay." Warrick said as he came up to embrace the younger woman. "We'll always be here." _

"_I know but its….just hard." Tears continued down her cheeks as the strawberry blonde came up for her turn. _

"_You better make sure to call us or write us or something." Catherine rambled, her own eyes glistening with tears. _

"_I will." She nodded, watching as the blonde stepped back, allowing there boss to step forward. _

_Grissom, though emotionless offered her a heartfelt smile, "You're always welcome to come back, you know?"_

"_I know and I will." Sara let out in whisper, giving his hand a light squeeze. Wiping the drying liquid from her face, she gazed at her colleagues; noticing for once that one was missing. "Where's Greg?" _

"_Right here." A voice said from behind nearly making Sara's heart come out of her chest. _

_Turning around, her heart continued to beat out of control as she caught sight of his smirking face. Launching herself forward, she attached her arms to his neck letting her tears fall anew. _

"_Hey, hey its okay." Putting his arms around her slim figure, he held her closer. _

"_I'm going to miss you so much." The words came out of her mouth slowly as she whispered in his ear._

_Pulling back, he mumbled. "I'm gonna miss you too." _

_Hearing those words, Sara looked up, finding herself completely lost in his gorgeous hazel eyes. Before she could stop it, she leaned forward letting her lips come in contact with Greg's. _

_Their kiss was cut short as an announcement came from the intercom_

**_Flight 343 to Los Angeles, now boarding, at gate 23. _**

_Stepping back, she let out a breath. "Well I guess that's me." Gazing back to her friends, she took note of there stunned expressions before picking up her bags. "I won't be gone forever." Looking back at Greg, his head down, she muttered 'Bye' before moving to her gate._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I was broken from daze as my front door slammed open and Susan voice blasted through the house. "Sara Marie Sidle, please tell me what I just heard is true?"

A smile graced my face as I continued to fold my clothing, waiting in patience as my friend searched the house for me. "I'm in the bedroom." I yelled figuring I'd save her some time.

As she came into the room, she breathed. "There you are."

I laughed watching as she tried to catch her breath.

Staring at me wide-eyed, she asked. "Are you seriously going back to Vegas?"

Holding the smirk back from my lips, I nodded. "Yeah… I am." Before I could say more, she burst forward; she let out a scream as I almost fell to the bed. "Whoa, Su, chill out."

"How can I chill, your going out to Vegas." My eyes rolled as she continued. "And Katie's finally gonna meet her father." As the words left her mouth, so did the smile from my face. "Sara…no, not that look." She said, noticing the doubt that shadowed my face.

"Maybe I shouldn't go." I tried to reason with her but knowing Susan she won't stand for that.

Shaking her head, she grabbed my shoulders. "Sara you know as well as I do that you have to do this. Not just for Greg and not just for Katie. You have to do this for yourself." Pulling me into her arms, she added. "Sara, you're a strong woman, you can handle this." Her words were spoken in all seriousness, making most of my doubt fall away.

"Your right." Pulling in a calming breath, I looked around my room. "So, I'm going to Vegas. You want to help me pack?"

"Help?" She questioned looking at the open suitcase on my bed. "You look like you're done."

Shaking my head, I started. "Nope….I'm no where near done."

Her eyes widened at this, making me think I should keep an ambulance on standby. "Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"Well I'm gonna need more than seven days if I'm gonna pack this place up myself."

Her voice came out twice as loud as she screeched. "Yeah…..but wait, why seven days?"

"Because in seven days I have to be fitted for a bridesmaid's dress."

Her mouth hung open, as I tried to figure out what was going through her mind. "I…its not?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Confusion stayed with me for a few minutes before I realized what she was saying. "No it's not Greg. It's my boss; he's marrying a fellow CSI and friend he's known for years."

Letting out a breath, Susan nodded. "Okay, good." An awkward silence followed, causing me to shuffle. "Okay, well if you're leaving in a week, then we need to get packing."

Pulling her into a hug, I sincerely said. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She responded, before stepping back. "But I do have a question."

"What?" A playful glint appeared in my eyes as I figured the question was probably something dirty.

"Are you gonna tell Katie that Greg is her father?"

"Yeah, I will" I smiled, feeling as though my life was finally coming on track; but I had to add. "But I have to tell Greg first."

"That's good." She smiled before letting another high pitched squeal. "Finally. You are gonna be so happy."

A contented sigh came from my lips as I repeated her words. "Yeah…finally."

TBC…..R&R if you want more!


	5. Chapter 5

The Child's Eyes 5?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Katie and Susan.

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle and a little Grillows

---------------------------------------------

_2 months later _

"_I'm what?" Sara's voice blasted, making the doctor jump. _

_Dr. Troy looked at the results once again. "You're pregnant, Miss Sidle." _

"_But no." Tears pulled from her eyes as she settled head in her hands. "I can…can't." _

"_I'm sorry Miss Sidle but these tests don't lie." _

_Watching Sara start to break down the doctor decided to excuse himself. "I'll leave you alone. The nurse will be in to do an ultrasound in a few minutes." With that he left, leaving the brunette to let her new found pregnancy hormones to run wild. _

"_I cant…I cant." Her tears turned to sobs as she remembered the night with Greg. "God, no." A few minutes later her tears slowed and a nurse came in. _

"_Alright Miss Sidle lets take a look at your baby." Coming over to the bed, the nurse pulled the ultrasound machine over and lifted up her shirt. "Okay this maybe a little cold." Nodding, Sara looked away; feeling the cool gel hit her stomach she jumped. _

_Hearing a loud thumping from the machine, she turned; stunned to see movement on the screen. "Is…is that the baby." She stuttered seeing the outline of what looked like a head. _

"_Yeah….see that there." The nurse said pointing to the rounded image on the screen. "That's the head. And that right there…" She trailed off pointing at a slim appendage. "That's a hand." _

_Touching the screen, the brunette's eyes once again glistened with tears. "My baby." Turning to the nurse, she asked. "Can you tell whether…what he, she." Taking a breath, she stuttered. "Do you know the gender?" _

_Shaking her head, the nurse answered. "At this stage we can't tell."_

"_Oh." Sara frowned, finding this information saddening. "Do you at least know how far along am I?" _

"_Well with the gestation of the fetus and the date of your last period puts you at just under ten weeks." The nurse answered wiping the ultrasound gel from her belly. _

"_Ten weeks." She said, her voice dropping low in awe; her hands immediately going to her abdomen. _

"_When you get dressed we'll set up another appointment and get you some prenatal vitamins." _

_After setting up another doctor's appointment and getting the prenatal vitamins, Sara went into work. Putting her stuff in her locker, she sniffled before making her way out of the room. "Hey Sara, are you alright?" Without turning around she nodded; knowing who the person was that trying to talk to her. _

"_I'm fine Su." Although her protest was strong it fell on deaf ears as Susan grabbed her arm, turning her around. "Su?" _

"_Sara, what's wrong?" She questioned, seeing the somber look on the brunette's face. _

_Dropping her head, tears once again traced her features. "I…I'm pregnant." _

"_You're what?" The blonde screeched, making passerby's stop and look; taking a hold of Sara's hand she pulled her into an empty room. "You're what?" _

"_I'm pregnant." _

"_Are you sure?" _

_Feeling a headache come on, she put a hand to her head; trying to rub the pain out. "I just came from the doctor's office." _

"_Alright…. its gonna be okay." _

"_Okay?" Once again the pregnancy hormones kicked into gear and her voice pitched higher. "Okay? I just the left the father of this baby and all my friends and all you can say is its gonna be okay." Liquid once again poured from her eyes as she dropped to the floor, her body shaking in despair. _

_Dropping to the floor, Susan enveloped her trembling body. "Oh baby, everything will work out."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy?" I was pulled from my daydream as my little girl once again whined for my attention. "Mommy?"

"What is it sweetheart?" I asked seeing her tiny body fidget. Ever since she squeezed her way out of my body there hasn't been one day that she could sit still. Heck she couldn't even stop moving inside of me. Although I suppose she got that from her father, I thought sadly. "Honey?" I questioned again seeing an unknown shyness grace her beautiful features.

"Wher' we goin'?" She asked gazing around the airplane terminal we've been sitting in for the last half hour

"Umm." How to explain this to a three year old. "Well were gonna see some of my friends…" And before I could stop myself I added. "And your daddy."

Katie's eyes grew wide at this and let out an earth shattering squeal. "My daddy!" Oh my god please tell me I didn't just say that. I tried to pull in some air as I looked at her now frowning face. "Mommy, wher' daddy been?"

"Umm….umm, your daddy, he." Oh boy this is hard. "He's been on vacation."

"Oh." She looked around a little before turning back to me. Before she could ask another question a voice came across the intercom.

**Flight 86 to Las Vegas now boarding at gate 15**

"Come on sweetie, that's us." I said sweetly, hoping her little mind wouldn't try to go in depth of our previous conversation. Picking up our luggage, I gently grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

Half way through the plane ride found Katie asleep on my shoulder and my anxiety of seeing my friends and the father of my child was consuming me. Picking up airplane telephone, I quickly dialed in Susan's number. The wait for my friend nearly made my heart come out of my chest. Finally after what seemed like hours but was only a few rings, she picked. "Oh Su." Her concerned voice filled my ears as she asked me what was wrong.

"She knows." I stuttered out, hearing as she asked 'what?' but my mind went into a hysterical twist and all my words swirled into one. "Katie, I-I told sh…she knows. What am I gonna do?"

Somehow within minutes I was calm and she once again made me realize I was doing the right thing. Hanging up, I thanked god that I managed to get a friend like her.

Looking at my angel, I smiled, pulling a few strays behind her ear.

My eyes grew wide suddenly as I remembered no one would be there to pick up me and my daughter. Lifting the phone once again I pressed in Catherine's cell number.

Hearing the blonde pick up, I answered. "Hey Cath, its Sara." Of course the soon-to-be-Mrs. Grissom and fellow workaholic asked robotically what I needed. "Umm I was wondering if you or someone could pick me up?" I know that no matter who is there to pick me up they will get the biggest surprise since no one but Susan knows about Katie.

Hearing her say she'd do it, I told her that I, we, would be landing in less than an hour. She sputtered slightly as she realized she needed to be on the road. Saying her quick goodbye, I chuckled; that can never get to old.

Putting the phone down, I gazed at Katie; her curly mocha locks framed her face, making her look even more innocent than ever before. Her little body curled in the seat as her head rested closer to my chest. Placing an arm around her small body, I let a smile slip; pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, I knew everything would work out.

"Finally."

TBC…..R&R if you want more

_Side note: the dates in here may seem off but I read that pregnancy starts on the first day of your last period so that makes up for the added two weeks. _


	6. Chapter 6

For **older woman** and **Kristafied,** I didn't know that there are two different ultrasound machines or that you don't get an ultrasound taken at you first doctor's appointment, but I wanted to thank you for telling me that. Next time I'll do more research.

The Child's Eyes 6?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Katie and Susan

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle and a little Grillows

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping off the plane, Sara let out a breath before bending down bringing her to eye level with the little girl. "Okay sweetie, a friend of mine is coming to pick us up. So I want you to be on your best behavior. Alright?"

Katie nodded, before extending her arms up. "Up?"

"Okay." Lifting her up, she situated her little body before bending down to pick up her carry on. "Lets go." Moving through the crowded terminal her eyes scanned the lot of people until she spotted a strawberry blonde head in the bunch. "Catherine." Waving a hand in the air, she noticed the head move closer.

"Sara, oh my god, it's been so…" Her voice stopped as she froze, her eyes immediately going to the milk chocolate head of hair on Sara's shoulder. "Who…who…who's this?" She pointed to the little girl.

"Umm Catherine, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Katie." Turning to her daughter, Sara whispered. "Katie, sweetie, I want you to meet my friend."

The little girl shyly turned offering a quick 'hi' before burying her head in her mother's shoulder.

"Hey, its okay." The brunette comforted, running a hand along the child's spine. Looking up, Sara was surprised; the older woman's face showed a smile while her eyes told a different story.

"Wow." Her eyes bugged before she pulled herself together. "She's adorable." Catherine cooed, the mother in her coming out. "Alright, well let's get your bags, and then were going to the lab. The guys have been dying to see you and maybe you can tell us how this…" At the word 'this' she pointed to Katie. "came along."

Putting out her empty hand, Sara stopped the older woman. "Um Cath, I can't exactly go into explaining 'this' right now…maybe in a couple of days but not now, okay?"

Raising an investigative eye, she answered. "Alright."

------------------------------------------------------------

Putting the car in park, Catherine cut the engine before turning in her seat. "Okay, I know I'm asking too much of you already but I was hoping that after this you and I could go to the dress shop? I need to get you fitted for your bridesmaids dress."

"Of course." Looking in the backseat, she added. "But I hope you don't mind a little terror running around."

"Oh I don't mind. I went through that myself." Suddenly an idea sprung in the aging woman's mind. "Hey, do you think she could be in the wedding. I mean Gil and I still don't have a flower girl, and I mean who wouldn't want see that adorable face walking down the aisle." She bit her lip as she waited for the other woman to process. "Please?"

Nodding her head a few minutes later, Sara conceded. "Uh…sure, I guess. I mean I can keep an eye on her that way."

"Ohh yeah!" The blonde squealed excitedly, clapping her hands in joy. "Come on I can't wait for the boys to see you, I just hope there still in the break room."

Pushing open the door, she asked. "Why would they still be in the break room?" Opening the back door, Sara unbuckled Katie from the booster seat- which thankfully and somewhat surprisingly was still in the older woman's car.

Coming up next to the brunette, she answered. "Because Ecklie only agreed to give us the day off for the wedding, if we worked a couple double shifts. I left at the start of the pre-shift meeting."

Lifting the girl from the seat, she placed her on the ground before grabbing a small hand in her own. "I knew there was a reason I didn't like him." Turning back to her daughter, she added. "Okay sweetie this place is where were meeting some of my friends, okay?"

The little girl nodded, a somber yet shy look gracing her face.

Seeing Katie's downed look, Sara inquired. "Are okay baby?"

"I scared."

"Oh baby." Enveloping her tiny body, the brunette frowned. "It'll be okay. If you scared just tug on mommies arm and I'll pick you up okay?" Receiving a nod, she turned; the three girls made there way into the lab.

Half way to the break room and several indescribable looks later, Katie was in the arms of her mother, her head buried deep into her shoulder.

"She certainly is a shy one."

"She's not usually like this." Sara mumbled, stroking her daughter's cocoa locks. "I think she's just afraid of all the new people."

"Probably, hey do you mind if I go in first I want to see the looks on the boys' faces when they see you."

"Fine, just don't take too long." Situating the girl once more, she let out sigh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, boys." Catherine sung, coming into the break room; moving to the coffee pot, she poured herself a cup. "Where's Greg?"

"He's on his way back from a scene." Nick answered distractedly, flipping through the 'Sports' section of the local paper.

Turning seductively to her fiancé, the strawberry blonde asked. "Gil, sweetie you remember how we've trying find a flower girl?" Not waiting for an answer, she continued. "Well I solved that problem."

Putting his hands to her sides, he quirked an eye. "Oh yeah, how?"

"Hey guys."

Startled by the familiar voice, both men turned; there jaws dropping at the sight before them. "Sara?"

"Hey." The brunette said timidly as she inched forward and lifted the girl at her hip, higher. "Umm I guess I should introduce you to someone." She paused, taking a deep breath. "Guys this is my daughter, Katie." After a few minutes neither male spoke. "Well aren't they a talkative bunch, Cath?"

"Yeah, I think this is the first time Gil hasn't had a quote prepared."

Feeling her little girl's even breath, Sara decided to lay her down. "Come on sweetie." Moving over to the couch, she delicately set her down, before pulling the chocolate curls out of her face and applying a loving kiss to the crown of her head.

"Y-you h-have a d-daughter?" Nick stuttered, finally finding his voice; he blinked a few times before scurrying from the room.

"Yeah." A proud smile graced her features before she realized something. "Hey Griss, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"S…sure." The older man hitched before exiting the room.

"Ah Cath, can you keep an eye on her? We won't be long."

"Of course." Moving from the room, Sara found Grissom in his office.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" _Besides the obvious, she thought_.

"Actually I wanted to tell you I'm coming back to Vegas."

---------------------------------------------------

Shaking his head, Greg let out a huff as he continued his short trek to break room; aching for a cup of his premium coffee. Stepping inside, his feet stopped short; Catherine stood in front of the coffee machine, making a fresh pot. But that wasn't what the young man's attention; on the couch lay a little girl, her light brown curls framed her small face as a light snore pulled through her lips. Without saying a word, he stepped forward and dropped in front of her. "Who's this?" He whispered, trying not wake small body next him, but startling the blonde from what she was doing.

"What?" Catherine asked, turning around.

"Who's this?" He repeated, pointing at the little girl.

"Oh umm, Sara's daughter, Katie. Isn't she adorable?"

Gazing back to Katie, he mumbled. "She's gorgeous…wait did you say Sara?"

Before Catherine could say anything else, Grissom and Sara came in the room. The brunette came to a stop as she saw a shaggy head next to her daughter.

"Greg?" His head turned hearing the familiar voice and his eyes caught hers, causing her heart rate to increase.

"Sara, hey." He stuttered, surprised to see her beautiful being in front of him. "How have you been?"

"Great." Nodding toward the child, she continued. "I see you met…" The word _'our'_ pulled at her lips as she regretfully finished. "my daughter."

"Oh yeah, she's beautiful."

A blush rose to her cheeks, making Greg smile. "Thanks."

"Okay, awkward hello's aside." The statement deepened the blush already registered on Sara's cheeks and pinked Greg's. "Sara, you and I have to go. Dresses are waiting." Catherine squeaked, clapping her hands excitedly.

Looking at her daughter, she stuttered. "Uh…what about Katie?"

"Oh Sara, don't worry I'm sure one of the guys could watch her, right boys?"

"I have paperwork." Grissom answered quickly, afraid he might hurt the little girl in some way..

"I could do it." Greg offered, making the brunette's heart nearly come out of her chest.

Sara fidgeted in place as she tried calm down; the thought of father and daughter interacting made her feel like passing out. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…." He nodded. "Sure. It'll help me get to know a Sidle progeny."

_Sanders_, she mentally corrected. "Uh… sure. She should sleep the whole time were gone."

"Okay." He nodded, as the two women moved from the room. Taking off his jacket, he looked at the little girl, her body curled on one cushion. Without thinking, he gently laid the fabric over the small body.

Sara and Catherine had made it to the door before the brunette turned around, watching as Greg placed his jacket over her-their daughter. Tears sprung from her eyes, making the blonde raise an eye. "What?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

TBC…..R&R if you want MORE


	7. Chapter 7

The Child's Eyes 7?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Katie and Susan

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle and a little Grillows

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving to the store, Catherine immediately went to the racks, mumbling. "Oh that's gorgeous." And, "Oh god no, not that."

Sara, on the other hand found herself sitting, looking off in the distance. Her mind had been reeling the minute she stepped out break room door. Greg and Katie. Father and daughter. Alone together. Without either knowing what the other is. Her heart just couldn't stop pounding.

"Sara?"

Stunned from her daze, the brunette looked up. "Huh?"

"I've been calling you for last five minutes, sheesh. What do you think of this?"

-------------------------------------------------------

Pouring a cup of Blue Hawaiian, Greg was startled. "Mommy." Setting the cup down, he moved over to the couch, hearing Katie mumble once more. "Mommy."

Dropping to the floor, he gazed at her. _She is absolutely beautiful_, he thought, hearing as she called for Sara once more. "Hey." He whispered, pulling the lingering curls from her face. "Hey, its okay."

"Mommy?" The sleep pulled from her voice as her eyes slowly opened. "Mommy?" looking around, she couldn't see her mother; using a balled fist she rubbed the sleep from her eyes before asking. "Where mommy?"

"Oh sweetie, she went with Catherine to get dresses."

"Oh." Katie's face dropped, making her chocolate curls cascade off her small shoulders.

"Hey." Glancing around the room, his eye caught small T.V. in the corner of the room. "Hey, what do you say we go watch cartoons? Huh?" Her curls shook around as she nodded. "Okay, come on." He said, grabbing a few cushions from the couch; he placed them on the floor before turning back to the little girl. "Are you gonna come over here." She nodded once more before pushing her arms out. "Oh." Picking her up, he felt an odd sense of togetherness. Like he was complete.

Shaking off the odd feeling, he continued forward before placing Katie on the pillows. "Alright lets see what's on." Flipping through the channels, he stopped hearing a screech blast from the little girl.

"Spongebob!"

An amused chuckle came from the older man as he situated himself next to her. "You like Spongebob too."

Her shy demeanor disappeared as a bulging smile crossed her face and her hands clapped excitedly. "Yeah."

"Whose your favorite character?" Putting his elbows to his knees brought Greg closer to the little girl. "I like Patrick."

"No." Katie protested, shaking her head. "Spongebob…he funnier."

"Oh please…Patrick is so much funnier."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Alright we'll find out." Greg cooed decisively, before reclining back on the cushions

Looking around the room, Katie shyly rested her eyes on him

"What?" He questioned, seeing her light eyes hold to him. Watching the girl's gaze drop to his chest, he finally understood; patting a spot near his belly, he whispered. "Come on."

A smile broke out on the little girl's face as she rested her head on his chest.

"Ooh another one." As the shows theme started once more, so did Greg. "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Spongebob Square pants." He continued to sing the theme off-key making Katie giggle hysterically.

"Thank god we found a dress. If I had to try on another one of those stupid things I was gonna punch the sales girl."

"Oh Sara, calm down." Catherine said patting the young woman's shoulder.

"What, I've told you before that I hate wearing dresses."

"Well if its any consolation, I think that dress is gonna knock Greg off his feet."

Opening the double doors of the lab, Sara stopped. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?'

Shaking her head, the blonde persisted. "Oh come on, we can all see it."

"What?" She questioned, folding her arms against her chest.

Raising an eye, Catherine continued. "The kiss you two shared before you left, the questionare you gave me over the phone about whether he was dating anyone and the blush that plays on your cheeks every time someone says his name, do I need to go further?"

"Cath…" She started, but after a few seconds she found she couldn't finish.

"See." The blonde quirked another eye, before shimming her way to her fiancés office.

"Great." Sara sighed, moving further into the lab.

Stepping into the break room, she placed both her and Katie's dresses on the arm of the couch, before taking note of the missing cushions. Looking around the room, she caught sight of the couch's gawky material on the floor. "Huh." Moving forward, her eyes grew wide. There was father and daughter; in each other arms.

Sometime during the cartoons both Greg and Katie drifted off. The little girl's body rested more fully on his chest as his hand stroked the milk chocolate curls that splayed across his shoulder.

Seeing the sight before her, made Sara's heart swell with love. "Oh my god." She whispered, dropping to the floor. Reaching a hand out, she brushed her knuckles against Greg's cheek, surprised when he started to stir.

"Sara?" He asked, his eyes opening slightly.

"Hey." She nodded to Katie. "She wear you out?"

Greg shook his head, a smile gracing his handsome features. "Never."

She smiled her own charming smile before a realization hit. "Damn it."

"What?" Putting a hand to Katie's back, he slowly sat up. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot..." She sighed, rubbing the pain out of her head. "to make arrangements for a place to stay. Damn it." A few minutes of silence passed before Greg spoke.

"Well…you can stay with me." As soon as the words left his mouth, her heart jumped.

"Oh Greg, I…I couldn't."

"Come on, I have a guest room. Its not much but I would love to have you there." Hazel eyes caught brown as he pleaded. "Please?"

Dropping her gaze to Katie, her head buried deep in her father's chest and sound asleep, she conceded. "Okay." She nodded. "We will."

"Alright." He started, holding the little girl tighter as he slowly moved from the floor. "Well I'm gonna go check with Griss, see if there are any cases, and if not then we can go."

"Okay, but..."

"What?"

"I…" She pointed to her little girl. "I can take her from you."

Shaking his head, he pushed that thought away. "It's okay. She seems tired anyway. May as well let her sleep."

"Yeah." Looking around, she stuttered. "Well….well I'll go get my stuff."

"Okay."

TBC……R&R if you want more!

Okay if your wondering why I used Spongebob again its because when I think of Greg Sanders, I think crazy hair, Marilyn Manson, and Spongebob


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: sorry that this took so long but I just started a job and I'm trying to get used to the hours.

A/N: unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.

The Child's Eyes 8?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own a little girl named Katie.

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle and a little Grillows .

------------------------------------------------------------

Putting the car in park, Greg shut off the engine. "Welcome to my humble abode." He said boastingly, drawing a hand across the view of his house.

"I thought you lived in an apartment?" Sara asked, gazing at moderately sized house.

"I did." He nodded. "But I had enough money saved up from when I worked in the lab, so I just decided put it good use. And voila I have a house."

"Smart." She smiled softly, catching his eye. They held each others gaze for a few moments before a groan from the backseat pulled them from there reverie. Clearing her throat, she turned her head away. "Well, we should get inside."

"Yeah." Looking in the back at the slumbering child, her face scrunched to one side and a snore coming from her lips, he decided. "How about you start getting your stuff and I'll get Katie."

"I…" Her voice hilted, seeing Greg's softened expression toward their little girl. "Okay."

"Okay." He flashed her a charming grin, before moving to the back. Opening the back door, he unbuckled the little girl. "Come on Kitty Kat." He whispered, lifting the girl from her seat, her arms immediately going to his neck. "You sure are a sleepy little girl." Turning the brunette, he said, "I'll be back." Receiving a nod, he shuffled to the front door and quickly unlocked it; pulling Katie higher to his chest, he moved past the threshold and further into the house.

Stopping at the guest bedroom door, he once again shifted the little body in his arms. "Are you trying to get away from me? Huh?" Greg asked quietly, pushing the door open. "Lets put you to bed." Moving to the side of the queen size bed, he pulled back the blanket; laying Katie gently on the soft fabric, he tucked the blanket around her small body before placing a tender kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart." Turning around, he stopped, finding Sara in the doorway. "Hey."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know." Turning back to the little girl, he added. "But I wanted to." Gazing at the brunette's daughter a few seconds longer, he whispered. "We should get the rest of your stuff."

"Yeah." Sara nodded, wrapping her arms around her slight frame.

After getting all her stuff inside they decided to sit down.

"Coffee?" Greg asked, watching as the brunette took in her surroundings.

Raising an eye, Sara inquired. "Blue Hawaiian?"

"Of course." A charming smile graced his features before he turned to make his premium brew. "So…." He started, "When are you and Katie leaving?" A silly giggle came from Sara's lips which slightly confused the younger man. "What?"

"Umm….actually, were not. I'm- were moving back."

"You're….you're." The brunette shook her head, making the young mans eyes grow bigger.

She let out another giggle watching as Greg continued to stutter. "Griss, gave me my job back."

"You're…you're moving back?" She nodded again. Before the brunette had a chance to say anything, she felt his arms embrace her.

Pulling back, she asked. "What?"

A boasting grin played across his handsome features as he answered. "Your back."

The pure love in his eyes made Sara's heart flutter, her hand immediately going to his cheek. Stroking the soft skin gently, she held his eyes; his hands grazing her sides.

There eyes held strong for a few moments longer, before both pulled in. Inching closer, there lips brushed, coming in full contact. The kiss lasted a few seconds before the brunette pulled back.

"I…I should go to bed." Pulling from the embrace, she hurriedly vacated the room, leaving Greg stunned and somewhat dazed.

"Good night." He whispered, watching her move from the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bright rays of golden yellow light filtered through the blinds waking the brunette from her light sleep. Opening her eyes, she stretched languidly before glancing around the room. Seeing Katie no where insight she frantically moved from the room. "Katie?"

Stepping in the kitchen, she stopped short. The sight before her, making her heart pulsate out of control.

Katie was on a chair over the counter stirring something in bowl, while Greg stood behind her, helping to add ingredients. "I have some chocolate chips. You want to add them." Greg offered, running a hand through the child's curly locks.

"Yeah." The little girl shrieked, clapping her hands excitedly.

"No." Sara said loudly, disturbing the two from there task. "Sorry."

Katie, seeing her mother, jumped from the chair. "Mommy." Latching onto her legs, she hugged tight.

"Hey sweetie." She patted the little girl on her back before turning to Greg. "Whatcha makin'" She drawled out, nodding to the bowl on the counter.

"Well if you must know. Katie-bear…" The little girl giggled hearing her new nickname, making the young man smile. "and I were making pancakes. Do you want some?"

"Without chocolate chips, yes. And the same goes for you." She said strongly, pointing to her little girl; watching as her face dropped, contorting into a pout.

"Pwease?"

Greg, seeing this, decides to help the little girl. "Yeah, pwease?" His voice came out like a child's as he fluttered his eyes around.

Watching father and daughter, the same pout registered on both there faces, pulled at the brunette. "Okay. But just one."

Both Greg and Katie cheered before he turned making his way back to the counter, preparing the breakfast for the three of them.

------------------

Finishing breakfast, Greg started to pick up the dirty dishes. "We got to leave soon… Catherine, the crazed woman that she is, decided to have the rehearsal early."

Shaking her head, Sara let out a growl. "Well I guess Katie and I should get dressed then."

"Okay…what do you say we leave, half and hour?"

"Alright." Turning to her daughter, she cooed. "Come on Kit Kat, we got to get ourselves prettied for mommies friend." The little girl nodded, jumping from her chair.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Wedding rehearsal_

"Okay, Lindsey you and Nick are in front of me." Catherine said, pulling Nick away from his conversation with Greg.

"Hey, watch the shirt. Its new."

"Shut up, Nicky and get your ass over here." Rolling his eyes, the Texan made his way over to the sixteen year old. "Is she always this naggy?"

Throwing a glare Nick's way, the strawberry blonde turned to the rest of the group. "Alright, Greg and Sara I need you two in front of Nick and Lindsey. And Miss Katie..." Catherine purred, dropping down to the child's level. "Can you please go stand in front of your mommy?"

Katie shyly nodded before scurrying to the spot in front of her mother.

"And Sara, can you show her how to toss the flowers?" Shaking her head, the brunette laughed.

"Yes mom." Sticking out her tongue, Sara bent down explaining to the little girl on what to do.

"Okay, let's start."

-------------------------------

Gil Grissom stood at the front of the church. His mind was going crazy. Tomorrow he would be married. To his best friend and the love of his life. The butterflies just wouldn't stop fluttering.

The music started playing and Katie hesitantly stepped from the double doors, her little eyes scanning the room.

Watching the little girl turn, silently asking Sara if it was okay to move forward, made the supervisor chuckle. Seeing a nod from her mother, Katie timidly started forward, pulling a few flowers from the basket Catherine had given her.

Finally reaching the front, Grissom got his first real look at the girl. Her milk chocolate curls matched that of Sara's, but her eyes, they were different, yet somehow familiar.

Sitting at the first pew, Katie watched and waited as her mother and friend started down the aisle.

Watching Greg and Sara saunter closer, it finally hit the older man.

_Those eyes _

_Those hazel eyes_

_Katie's eyes_

_Greg's eyes_

That could only mean one thing…..

----------------------------------------------

"Can you watch her for a few minutes?" Sara stuttered, pointing to her daughter as she tried in vain to control her bladder. "I really have to use the bathroom."

"Of course." Greg answered from the pew, his hand going through Katie's curls. Watching the brunette hurry from the room, he let out a chuckle. Turning to her miniature, he asked. "So how do you like it out here, so far?"

She shrugged largely before a giggle escaped her lips.

Poking her side gently, he quirked a brow. "What?"

Turning her gaze from Greg, she mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that Katie-bear?"

Moving closer to the blonde, she whispered in his ear. "I'm gonna see my daddy."

Greg's eyes grew wide as he murmured. "Y…your what?"

"Mommy say we gonna see daddy."

"Oh." He choked out, watching as Sara shimmied into the room.

"Hey…who's ready eat?"

"Me!" Katie shrieked jumping off the bench

"Greg?" Sara questioned, noticing his distant look.

"Huh." He looked up; seeing the brunette's questioning eye, he cleared his throat. "Oh yeah, lets go."

TBC……R&R if you want MORE!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: the site for Sara's dress is on my profile.

The Child's Eyes 9?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Katie and Susan.

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle and a little Grillows

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in a chair, that's what Greg had been doing for the last half hour. The _Sidle _women, somehow just couldn't stop primping. He frowned thinking of that, _Sidle_ women, if only they could be _Sanders_ women. But he guessed that was a shot after last night;

_Moving closer to the blonde, she whispered in his ear. "I'm gonna see my daddy." _

_Greg's eyes grew wide as he murmured. "Y…your what?" _

"_Mommy say we gonna see daddy." _

Apparently he wasn't the only one who had a little fun with Sara before she left, he thought angrily. But he couldn't figure out who it was.

"Were ready." Sara yelled from behind the bathroom door, breaking the young man from his daze.

"Oka…" Greg's voice was cut short as both Sara and her little girl exited the bathroom.

Katie looked unquestionably adorable in her deep lavender sun dress. Her mocha curls pulled back into half ponytail that hung just above the giant lilac bow that held her dress together. Her black dress shoes securely strapped to her feet.

Sara, on the other hand looked positively smashing in her deep maroon halter gown. The smooth silk hugged her in the right places and flared around her ankles, slightly tickling the tops of her feet. Intricate bead work around the neck of the dress shimmered in the faint light of the room, complementing the light touch of makeup on her porcelain features.

"Wow." Was all he could muster, looking both girls up and down; making him forget what he was thinking just moments before. "You two look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you." Sara blushed, coming to stand in front of him. Straightening his tie, she gazed into his eyes. "You ready?"

Trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, he nodded. "Yeah." Breaking from the intense connection, Greg turned to the little girl. "You ready Katie-bear?"

Katie stopped spinning the flare of her dress and nodded, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Okay, let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Soft music filtered through the church's sound system as the double doors opened.

Gil Grissom turned, watching as Katie-who was surprisingly more confident-stepped forward, throwing flowers to the ground with gleeful excitement, before coming sit at her spot in the first pew.

He let a smile slip seeing Greg and Sara start there walk down the aisle. _They make a cute couple _he thought, watching as they separated, allowing Nick and his soon-to-be stepdaughter come in to view. Coming to stand on either side of Gil they waited.

Finally, after a few seconds, the double doors opened once again, revealing an angel in white chiffon.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you so much for coming." Greg heard once again turning his gaze to the dance floor.

It had been an hour or two since the ceremony and Mr. and Mrs. Grissom had yet to finish there rounds.

Coming back to reality, he caught sight of Katie-who at that moment was in Nick's arms. Looking between the two something caught his eye, making his heart skip a few beats.

Hastily moving from his seat, Greg exited the reception hall; shaking his head, he let out a sigh.

"Hey." Sara exclaimed, causing him to jump. He turned around, "I was just coming to get you. Do you wanna dance?"

Clearing his throat, the young man nodded. "Uh…sure."

Moving back into the hall, they made there way to the dance floor. Coming together, they began to sway to soft music.

However the thoughts running through Greg's mind couldn't stop him from asking. "So, are you gonna tell him?"

Pulling back, Sara stuttered. "Pardon me?"

"Nick." He started, anger rising through his voice. "You gonna tell him?"

Shaking her head, she questioned. "About?"

"About Katie." Pulling from the embrace, Greg's voice got tighter. "I mean it's obvious, he's her father."

Astonished and wide-eyed, she screeched, alerting some of the room to their argument. "What?"

"Come on, don't tell me I'm not the only one you had a 'little fun' with before you left."

Anger pulled from the brunette as she slapped Greg across the face. "Are you kidding me? The only person that has touched me in the last five years has been you."

Gently rubbing the growing crimson mark on his cheek, it finally hit him. "Katie's mine?" Seeing Sara's nod, made his heart rate increase; before he abruptly turned, leaving Sara and the entire reception hall in silence.

Watching him walk away, brought tears to Sara's eyes. "God, no." She whispered, putting a hand to her head. Turning around she stopped short, seeing the whole room gazing her way.

Sometime during the fight, everyone in the room had turned, listening to words that blasted from both of their mouths.

Shaking her head, the brunette quickly made move from the room.

Catherine-who of course saw the whole seen unfold- followed her. Finding her, head down, in the bathroom, the blonde moved closer. "Sara? Are you okay?"

Turning around, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh I'm just peachy Cath." Shaking her head, she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry if I ruined your reception. I didn't mean for it to come out like this."

A short silence followed before Catherine asked. "So…Greg is Katie's father?"

"Yeah." Sniffling, she nodded. "You were right. About before. I just don't know what I would of done if he had a girlfriend."

"Sara, the only girlfriend he would ever have would be you."

A snort pulled through Sara's lips as she shook her head. "Yeah right."

Shaking her head, the new Mrs. Grissom firmly started. "From the minute you stepped through those double doors of the crime lab Greg has been smitten with you. What would make you think differently?"

"I don't know." Rubbing the pain from her forehead, Sara let out a light chuckle. "I guess I've become more irrational since Katie was born."

"That can happen." The blonde laughed, "I was that way after Lindsay was born too. Hey…why don't we go back out there, finish the party, and let Greg let off some steam. I mean the boy just found out he's a father."

"Yeah, okay."

------------------------------------------

The bright lights and water of the fountains continued there choreographed movement as Greg continued to pace.

He couldn't believe it. Katie is his. His beautiful angel of a daughter.

Not just his though. _His and Sara's_.

Sara and he have a daughter; he just couldn't get his mind around it.

Sara, the woman he's loved since she walked into his life, is the mother of his child.

_Their child. _

He felt like passing out.

--------------------------------------------

Shifting a sleeping Katie higher on her hip, Sara pulled out her keys, finding the one Greg had given her, to his house; she slipped it through the hole before pushing the door open.

Moving tiredly through the house, she reached her room. Sliding in, she hurried to the bed.

Gently laying her little girl down, she let out a sigh, kissing the child on her cheek. "Goodnight baby, I love you."

She redressed her daughter in her pajamas before slipping out of her own dress. After brushing her teeth, she slid in next to her little girl.

Pulling the cocoa locks from Katie's face, she pressed a tender kiss to her cheek. "Everything will be okay. I know it."

Gazing at her a few seconds longer, she laid down, immediately drifting off.

-------------------------------------

Sara's eyes popped open, a few hours later, feeling an unknown presence. Looking around the room, she stopped, seeing a figure in a chair beside the bed. "Greg?"

"Hey." He whispered, lifting his gaze from their daughter. "I'm sorry if I woke you I didn't mean to."

"No." She shook her head before nodding to door. "Why don't we go into the other room?"

Nodding, he turned to his little girl, placing a light kiss to her temple before following Sara out of the room. "Look, before you say anything, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I just lost my mind… thinking of you with someone else."

Turning to the younger man, Sara once again shook her head. "Thank you, but I should be the one apologizing. I never meant to keep her from you as long as I have."

Raising an eye, he questioned. "Why did you?"

Tears clouded her eyes, making her gaze drop. "I don't know. I guess I just thought that you wouldn't want her. That you wouldn't want me."

"Are you kidding?" He boasted astonishingly, pulling her into an embrace. "Anyone who wouldn't want you would have to be blind."

Pulling back, she blushed, a faint smirk registering on her face. "Thanks." Gazing into his eyes, she caressed his bruised cheek. "I'm sorry about this."

"Hey, I deserved it. I was a prick."

A chuckle pulled from her lips as she shook her head. "No, I was stupid." Dropping her gaze, silence held a moment before she asked. "You know that I love you…" Moving her eyes back to his, she finished. "Right?"

Shaking his head, Greg laughed humorously. "No…but, I love you too. Both of you."

Biting her lip to keep from screaming in joy, Sara lunged forward, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Pulling back, she met his gaze; her heart pounding wildly as she purred "Kiss me."

The sweet love in her eyes brought him to his knees as he leaned forward, his lips pressing against hers. Her arms wrapped around him as she deepened his kiss.

Feeling the contact awakened the fire and passion that lay dormant for the last four years.

Pulling back, Sara tried desperately to grab oxygen, her chest heaving in comply. Running a hand through his curly disheveled locks, she breathed. "Make love to me….please?"

Leaning forward, he captured her lips once more before pulling back, grabbing her hand and leading her to his room.

TBC…..R&R if you want more


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: for **a.girl.named.jake **you don't need to worry, this story is no where near done.

The Child's Eyes 10/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Katie and Susan

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle and a little Grillows

----------------------------------------------------------

"Wow…" Sara purred, settling against him. "…that was even better than I remembered."

"Really." Greg quirked an eyebrow, running a hand along her bare side.

"Yes." She whispered, inching closer to his face. Placing a light kiss to his lips, she jumped back. "Shit."

"What?" He asked, sitting up; watching as the brunette frantically redressed herself. "Sara?"

"Katie, she…she's gonna be up any minute. I have to get out there."

Lifting himself from the bed, he gently grabbed her arm, making her turn to him. "Hey, hey, hey, calm down." Rubbing her arm, he placed a sweet kiss to her lips before pulling back. "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll put on some clothes." Letting a smile slip, he added. "And then I'll go wake _our_ little girl."

Biting her lip, Sara let out a moan. "Mmm I like the sound of that."

"Me too." Smiling broadly, he poked her belly button, producing a giggle from the brunette. "Now you go hop in the shower and I'll start breakfast."

"'kay." Watching Sara saunter from sight, he let out a sigh, dropping back on the bed. Before he had a chance to move, however, the brunette barreled back into the room; jumping on the bed and capturing his lips once again. Pulling back, she breathed. "I love you."

Trying to catch his breath, he gazed into her eyes. "I love you too." One last searing kiss and Sara was out of the room.

Chuckling softly at his girlfriend_, god he loved that_, he made his way out of the room, and into the room Sara and their daughter shared. That sounded even better_. Their daughter._ God he couldn't get enough.

Stepping into the room he stopped short; the beautiful innocent face of his daughter glowing in the light the hall produced. Gazing at his little girl a few more seconds, he moved to the bed. Gently shaking her tiny body, he whispered. "Sweetie, come on, its time to get up."

Groaning softly, Katie rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Pulling the stray disheveled curls from her face, Greg mumbled. "Come on Katie-bear." Watching her open her eyes did the dirty blonde finally see what held him in spot as her father. Her eyes. Her gorgeous hazel eyes, which matched that of his own.

"Where mommy?'

"She's in the shower. Do you want help me make breakfast?"

Sleep lay forgotten as Katie exclaimed. "Yeah." Jumping into Greg's arms.

Chuckling at his daughter's eagerness, he lifted her further up his body. "Are you a little hungry?" Latching on his neck tighter, she nodded. "Alright let's go make something to eat."

------------------------------------------

Freshly clean and dressed, Sara made her way to the kitchen. Stopping in the door her heart rate increased, watching father and daughter.

Having eaten there food, Greg broke out coloring books, which he had bought when Catherine asked him to watch Lindsay and sat with Katie, on his lap, helping her fill in the empty spaces.

Watching the sweet interaction a few seconds more, the brunette made her way further in the room. "Did you guys eat with out me?"

Nodding profusely, Katie grinned. "Yeah."

Placing a kiss to the crown of her head, Greg moved from the seat; lifting Katie from his lap he placed her back on the chair before moving closer to Sara. "We made sure to save you some, it's in the oven." Putting a light kiss on her forehead, he added. "Don't worry there's no bacon."

Shaking her head, Sara let out a chuckle. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Gazing lovingly in her eyes, he answered. "You were born." Watching her to turn her gaze to their daughter, Greg sighed. "When are we gonna tell her?"

TBC…..R&R if you want more……


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know a three year old doesn't have much grammar, so the misspelled words are in there for a reason

The Child's Eyes 11/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Susan and Katie

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle and a little Grillows

-----------------------------------------------------------

Having talked to Greg about the best way to tell their little girl about his connection to her, Sara decided to take her out. "Hey Kit Kat, what do you say you and I go to the park?"

Looking up from her coloring, Katie nodded. "Yeah." She jumped from her seat at the table and shyly made her way to Greg-who at that moment was on a chair in the living room. "You comine too?"

Pushing a linger curl behind her small ear, he shook his head. "I'm sorry Katie-bear but I have some errands to run." Looking at Sara a few seconds, he turned back to their daughter; watching as her face dropped slightly. "Hey." He said softly, lifting her chin, bringing her gaze to his. "I'll see you when you get back, okay? Don't worry."

"Ohkay." The mocha curls dropped from her shoulders as she nodded.

Sara-seeing this-called her daughter over. "Come on Kitty Kat; let's get on your shoes." Watching her scamper off to find her shoes, the brunette turned back to Greg; flashing him a knowing smile, she moved to help the little girl.

------------------------------------------------------

Watching her little girl jump around, trying to catch a butterfly, Sara let out a smile.

Today would be the day. Her daughter would actually know her father. Or at least who he is.

"Mommy…mommy." Katie shrieked, running up to where she was sitting.

Coming out of her daze, she asked. "What is it sweetheart?"

Pulling at Sara's arm, the little girl insisted. "Com elp me kitch flutterfly."

Chuckling at her daughters stumbled words, she jumped up. "Let's go get the little bugger." Katie giggled, before helping her 'mommy' chase the butterfly.

A half an hour later both flopped on the ground, exhausted. Trying to catch her breath, Sara sat up. "Sweetie, can I talk to you for a second?"

Katie's small chest heaved as she nodded.

"Okay…..do you remember me telling you that we were gonna see your daddy?"

Her eyes widened as she sat up; clapping her hands excitedly she screeched. "Yeah."

"Well… I talked to him…" She smiled, watching as her little girl fidgeted in the dirt. "And he said that he would meet us by the car."

"Reawy?"

Seeing her daughters eyes flash in amazement nearly brought tears to Sara's eyes as she nodded. "Do you want to go and see if he's there?" Katie nodded eagerly before standing and thrusting her arms in the air. Standing up herself, Sara hoisted the girl to her hip. "Come on baby."

Walking to the parking lot, Sara smiled; seeing Greg standing next to the car. Stopping in front of him, her smile spread to a grin as she waited for him to say something.

Smiling his own smile, he started softly. "Katie-bear."

Hearing her new nickname, Katie turned; her eyes bulging into saucers, seeing her new friend. "Daddy?"

Nodding his head, he stepped forward. "Yeah sweetie, I'm your daddy." Running a hand through her curly locks, he was surprised, watching as she turned in Sara's arms putting her own out to him. Pulling her into his arms, he gave Sara concerned look, feeling as she buried her head deep in his shoulder.

Running a hand along Katie's back, the brunette asked. "Are you okay baby girl?"

Nodding into Greg's shoulder, the little girl held tighter to his neck, burrowing her head deeper.

Wrapping an arm around her small body, Greg asked. "Maybe we should go home?"

Smiling at his last words, Sara nodded. "Yeah." Opening the back passenger door, she reached for her little girl, "Come on baby." Pulling the small body from Greg's hold, the brunette was surprised as Katie let out a scream, holding even tighter to her father's neck.

"No! Daddy!"

Pulling Katie's hair from his shoulder, Sara tried to calm her down. "Sweetie its okay, daddy's not going anywhere."

Dropping a kiss to the crown of his little girl's head, Greg tried. "Yeah baby, I'm not going anywhere." Receiving nothing in response, he shook his head. "Lets just go, I don't think she's gonna let go anytime soon."

Running a hand through Katie's chocolate curls, Sara sighed. "Greg, she's gotta be in her booster seat for us to leave."

"Sara, the house isn't that far away and besides… with the death grip this little one has on my neck, I don't think we'll be able to get her in the seat."

Noticing the deep crimson marks that began register on Greg's neck, from her girl's tight hold, Sara conceded. "Okay, but just this once."

Dropping a light kiss to her lips, he whispered. "Just this once."

Jumping in the car, they strapped themselves in as Sara carefully drove home. Stopping in the driveway, she got out car; opening the back door, she stepped back, allowing father and daughter to exit the vehicle.

"I think all the screaming lulled her to sleep." Greg whispered, sliding out of the car and lifting a sleeping Katie higher on his hip.

Running a hand through the little girls curls, Sara mumbled. "Maybe taking her to the park wasn't the best idea."

"Hey… at least she knows."

"Yeah." She smiled, placing a tender kiss to his lips. "Come on, let's get inside."

Opening the door, Greg moved to the hall. "I'm gonna go put her down, I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Having put Katie to bed, he made his way back to the living room, finding the overwhelming smell of his tasty brew. "I see someone found my coffee." He chuckled, walking to the pot. Pouring himself a cup, he made back into the living room; settling down next to Sara on the couch.

"You may be good at a lot of things but hiding coffee isn't one of them." She teased making his eyes grew wide, and a bulging smile erupt on her light features. Lowering her gaze to his neck, however, her smile dropped, seeing the deep red marks; caressing them, he winced making her frown deepen.

"That girl of ours certainly has a grip, doesn't she?" Greg's tone was light even as a cringe stayed registered on his face.

"Oh baby." Sara bit her lip, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Sara its fine."

"Fine? Greg, she nearly drew blood."

"Okay that I get. But did you hear her? She was scared out of her mind."

Rubbing the pain growing in her head, her gaze dropped the tears from before breaking through. "I know."

"Hey, hey." He cooed, pulling her into his arms. "It's okay. Everything's okay now."

"I know."

TBC….R&R if you want more……………………


	12. Chapter 12

The Child's Eyes 12/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Katie and Susan.

Summary: Sara has a secret; how will she be able to tell the one man that she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle and a little Grillows

----------------------------------------------

"So how are things?" Susan anxiously asked, fidgeting for some good news.

"Well let's see here …hmm." Sara smirked, from other end of the line; before continuing to mess with her friend. "Oh yeah, Greg knows that Katie is his." She stopped short as her friend screeched in happiness.

"OH MY GOD!!!!! Finally." She screamed in relief before launching into a questioning tirade. "How did he find out? Did you tell him? Did he just know? Come on details woman, I need details."

"Well if you would take a breathier I could."

"I'm sorry I'm just so excited."

"I know and so am I." Her tone turned from one of joy to one of sadness remembering her daughter's reaction.

Hearing her friends voice drop, Susan asked. "Sara, are you alright? You don't sound too happy."

"No I am, it's just that when we told Katie, she…she sort of had a weird reaction."

"Like what?"

"Well…" Her voice dropped another octave trying to keep her emotions in check. "..well when she saw Greg she screamed in joy and jumped into his arms, but then when I tried to put her in the car, she screamed bloody murder and latched even tighter to Greg's neck."

Thinking for a moment, Susan inferred, "Maybe she was afraid that you were gonna take her away from him. I mean she had just found out that Greg is her father and then two seconds later she's being pulled away from him. How do you think she would react?"

"God I'm such a bad mom." Sara growled in frustration, dropping her head on the desk the phone was lying on. She was momentarily pulled from conversation as Katie let out a scream. 'Daddy!' About ready to jump from her seat to her little girl, she stopped short, watching as her boyfriend barreled through the room.

Greg, who at that moment was in the kitchen cleaning up, burst through the door and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, yelling. "I'm coming Katie-bear."

Smiling at how quickly Greg fell into fatherhood, Sara turned back to the phone.

"Sara, you are an amazing mother. One mistake doesn't make a difference."

"Oh yeah and how do you know that?"

"Because that little girl won't care about anything other than knowing she has a father."

"I guess your right."

"Of course I'm right." Silence held for a minute before Susan remembered. "Oh yeah the rest of your stuff will be shipped out there as soon as I get an address."

"Oh right, umm…" She trailed looking for a piece of paper; finding a piece of mail the brunette finished. "7265 East Archer Street; Boulder City, Nevada 92175."

"Great thanks. Oh hey I should probably get off; I got to get ready in an hour."

"Okay, it was great talking to you Su. Hopefully we'll see soon."

"Definitely." Susan smirked, "Bye."

"Bye." Hanging up the phone, Sara shook her head.

Getting up from the desk, she made her way into the kitchen; finding a fresh pot of Blue Hawaiian, she smiled. Greg just had to make a new pot even if the other was no where near old.

Grabbing a cup, she poured the heavenly brew inside; taking a whiff, however, she stopped short feeling as her stomach turned. Dropping the cup into the sink, she hurriedly made her way to the bathroom.

Finally feeling her stomach calm, she shook her head. "What the hell?" Shaking her head once more she made her way up stairs, remembering Katie's earlier scream.

Stopping at her daughter's door, Sara smiled, making a mental note to add the scene before her into her many cherished moments.

In the time Greg had come up stairs, he had not only calmed their little girl but also managed to fall into dreamland himself, holding her tightly to his body.

Laying on the empty side of the bed, she smiled running a hand through her daughters curls. "So adorable." Feeling herself getting lost in her daughter's innocence, she didn't notice as her boyfriend stirred beside her.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked suddenly, startling Sara from her daze

"What?"

"Are you okay? You look a little flushed."

"I'm alright." She dismissed, laying her head back on his chest and running her hand through Katie's curls once more. "Did she wear you out again or were just too tired to spend time with me?"

Lifting her chin, he shook his head. "Never." Placing an awkward kiss to her lips, he chuckled. "I came in here to calm her down and somehow she weaseled me in the bed and wouldn't let go."

"Well she certainly has the right idea…I wouldn't want to let you go either."

"That's good to know. I'll definitely keep that in mind."

Shaking her head, a goofy smile played on her lips as she snuggled closer; placing a tender kiss, first to Katie's curls then Greg's lips, she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

TBC….R&R if you want more……..


	13. Chapter 13

**CanadianHalliwell **i know it doesn't seem like long but they've been there a few weeks.

Hope the length will satisfy all, I know the last one was short but I needed to fill space.

Sorry the last chap took so long but I hope the quickness of this chap made up for that

The Child's Eyes 13/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Susan and Katie

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle and a little Grillows.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure it's alright."

"Sara, I talked to Grissom and Ecklie and they both said it would be alright for Katie to come with us, that is until we find a permanent sitter." Greg said running a hand through his little girl's curls while he and Sara made there way through the halls of the crime lab.

"I know I'm sorry I just…" Unexplainable tears pulled from her eyes as she held Katie closer to her body.

Gently pulling her head into his chest, he ran a hand along her back. "Hey, hey it's okay."

"I'm sorry I just don't want her get hurt but I don't want to leave her at home and…"

Her voice was cut short as Greg covered her lips with his, giving some of their co-workers a nice show. Pulling back, he ran a hand through her slightly curled locks. "Hey it's alright, besides, with how she reacted a few nights ago I don't want to be too far."

Stopping at the break room door, Sara smiled. "I know. I don't either"

"So… I heard Mr. and Mrs. Grissom are back from their honeymoon."

"Really." She said, moving into the room; placing a sleeping Katie on the break room couch, she turned back to Greg. "So does this mean we won't have time to make out before the bosses come in?"

Shimming closer to her, he dropped his eyes to a suggestive leer. "There's always time for making out." He smiled, embracing her; putting his lips back on hers, he took the time to back her into an empty chair, making her more comfortable.

They were so lost in each other they didn't notice the Texan make his way into the room. Clearing his throat, he asked. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Stunned by the new voice in the room they broke apart.

Surprised to see their friend a few feet a way, Sara stuttered. "Oh hey Nick didn't see you there."

"Well having a Greggo stuck to your face can do that to you."

Shaking his head, Greg smirked. "Shut up Nicky."

A chuckle pulled at his lips as the Texan's gaze dropped toward the couch; a sleeping Katie curled up on a single cushion of the couch, a light snore at her lips. Dropping down to the floor in front of the little girl, he whispered. "What is she doing here?"

"We don't have a sitter yet and with how she reacted the other night, we don't want to take a chance." Sara mumbled feeling her emotions getting the better of her once again.

Watching a few tears fall from his girlfriend's eyes, Greg embraced her. "Hey its okay."

Hearing a slight sob come from Sara's lips, Nick turned, surprised to find tears in his friends eyes. "Sara, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Pulling herself from Greg's arms, she moved from the room. "Excuse me."

Wearily watching Sara leave Nick turned to his friend. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, but she's been like that for a few days."

Nodding, the Texan turned back to the little girl. "So, what was it with Katie the other night?"

"Well ever since we told her that I was her father, she just can't stand to be too far away from me. I mean I told her I was going to the bathroom yesterday and she was fine, until I closed the door."

"What happened when you closed the door?"

"She screamed bloody murder, and pounded on the door. I nearly zipped up my…my package…trying to get the door open."

Wide eyed, Nick shook his head. "Wow."

"I know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping outside the door, Sara wiped a tear from eye before sighing. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Shaking her head, she turned back to the door.

"Sara?"

Hearing the familiar voice, she swiveled back around; finding Catherine in front of her, she squealed. "Oh my god. When did you guys get back?"

Embracing the younger woman, she smiled. "A few hours ago." Noticing a bit of redness in the brunette's eyes, she asked. "Are you alright. Your eyes are red."

"I'm fine."

Remembering the scene at her reception, the strawberry blonde had to ask. "Oh yeah how did things go with Greg after the reception?"

A broad smile played on Sara's lips making the other woman raise an eye. "Well let's just say all things are good."

"That's great Sara. So where is everyone?"

"Well actually Greg and Nick are in the break room."

"Really, well then let's go." Walking in the room, Catherine stopped, seeing both the men crowded around a little girl lying on the couch. "What's Katie doing here?" Receiving no response, the blonde turned, surprised to Sara slightly passed out on the door frame. "Sara?"

"Hmmm?"

"Sara, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine I'm just a little tired, Katie's been a little noisy the last couple of days."

"What do you mean?"

"Well since we told her that Greg is her father, she can't seem to be too far away from him or else she'll scream like no tomorrow."

"So things are going well."

Catherine's sarcastic comment fell on deaf ears as the brunette shook her head. Deciding to change the subject, she asked. "So where's you husband?"

A knowing smile played on the older woman's features, "In his office."

"Ahh like always."

"Yup." Turning to the boys, Catherine asked. "Did you guys make a fresh pot?" Her timbre was low enough as to not wake Katie but enough to get both men's attention.

"Yeah." Nick mumbled his eyes still lost on the adorable child in front of him.

Moving over to coffee pot the blonde raised an eye to Sara. "Do you want a cup?"

"Sure."

Filling both cups, she moved over to the brunette, handing her the extra cup. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone so enamored." Catherine mused watching as Greg gazed lovingly at his daughter, his hand running gently through her chocolate curls.

Coming out of her own daze, she nodded. "Yeah, even if she's not calling out for him, he's still there, getting her everything she needs."

"Now that's what I'd call husband material."

Smiling widely at the thought, Sara brought the mug to her lips. Catching a hint of the brew, she stopped feeling as bile rose up her throat. Putting a hand over her mouth to stop what was coming up; she pushed the cup into Catherine's hands. "Excuse me."

She had just reached the bathroom toilet when her stomach protested further and emptied itself.

"Sara? Are you alright?" Catherine asked, coming into the bathroom

Wiping her mouth she moved from the stall; turning on the water she washed her mouth out. "I'm fine."

"Fine? Sara you just puked…at the smell of coffee." Realization hit the blonde suddenly making her ask. "Do you think…maybe you're pregnant?"

Sara was about to answer when Judy, the receptionist, opened the door. "Sara you have a visitor."

Trying to calm her heart at the thought, she followed the red head to the front. Her expression of surprise at the thought of being pregnant again turned to shock seeing Susan looking around the room. "Su! Oh my god, what are you doing here?" She screeched, jumping into her friends arms.

"I thought I'd bring your stuff out, cant trust those movers. Besides I want to meet the man that gave our little kitty Kat her looks."

"Yeah." Nodding down the hall she just came, she finished. "Come on their in the break room. Thanks Judy."

TBC….R&R if you want more……….


	14. Chapter 14

The Child's eyes 14/?

Rating; possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Katie and Susan

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle and a little Grillows

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on their in the break room. Thanks Judy." Sara finished, guiding her friend further down the hall.

Halfway there Susan nearly burst, "Is he gorgeous? Has he seen the photos yet? Or the tape? Oh my god he's so gonna love that tape."

Stopping in front of the break room, the brunette shook her head. "Whoa Su calm down, no I haven't shown him the tape yet, its still with my other stuff and to answer your other questions he is adorable, sexy and so sweet with Katie."

"Okay enough with detail lets go in I want to see this guy already."

Laughing heartily, Sara led her friend into the break room, surprised to see Katie in her father's arms.

Seeing the brunette walk back in the room, Greg explained. "She didn't like my getting coffee."

"Too far?"

"Yeah." Greg smiled, noticing a new person behind her, he asked. "Who's this?"

"Oh um guys." Pulling her friend forward, she looked at each one of her colleagues. "This is Susan; she's my best friend from Los Angeles."

"Hi." She tentatively waved, before turning her gaze to the man on the couch, Katie resting peacefully in his arms.

"Okay." Noticing the awkward silence, Sara cleared her throat. "Umm introductions…" Walking over to Catherine, a smile curled on her lips. "Su, I'd like you to meet Cath, nightshift supervisor and wife of our boss, Grissom."

Turning to the strawberry blonde, she nodded, putting her hand out. "Ah the Bugman. So it was your wedding. Congratulations."

"Thank you." '

Turning to Nick the brunette continued. "And this is Nick Stokes, my best friend and ladies man."

"Hey." He protested slightly before tossing the redhead a charming leer. "And it's nice to meet you."

Letting a slight giggle escape her lips, Susan grinned. "Nice to meet you too, Texas."

Watching the stunned expression come across his face, Sara turned; resting on the edge of the couch a proud smile crossed her lips. "And this is Greg Sanders; the love of my life and the father of my child."

A high pitched squeal burst from her throat as Susan bounced her way on the couch, slightly disturbing the child from her sleep. "Oh my god, its so great to finally meet you. Sara has told me so much about you…" Turning her gaze to the brunette, she smirked. "And your right, he's gorgeous."

A blush pulled on both Greg and Sara's features as he stuttered, "Thank you." Running a hand through Katie's curls, he placed a kiss to her forehead.

Susan's awed expression turned mischievous as she asked. "Sar, do you think I can wake her. I mean I haven't seen her in awhile, and I want to see that beautiful smile of hers, please?"

Looking between father and daughter she bit her lip, finding a worried look in his eyes. "It's okay." Sara first whispered to him, making sure he knew it was alright before turning to her friend, nodding. "Yeah."

Susan squeaked, pulling her own hand through Katie's curls. "Kitty Kat, come on Kitty Kat time to wake up."

"Kitty Kat?" Nick questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Sara's and I's nickname for this little one." The redhead explained going back to waking up the little girl. "Come on Kitty Kat."

Hearing her name, Katie opened her tired eyes; turning to the voice, her eyes grew wide seeing her mom's friend. "SUEY!!!!!" She screeched, jumping in her arms and holding tight.

Holding the little girl close, she shook her head. "Hey Munchkin, you miss me?"

"Yeah."

Running her fingers along the girls side, she grinned. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I brought all your dollies." Watching his daughter's face light up at Susan's words, Greg smiled sadly, turning to Sara.

"Hey, why don't you guys go back to the house. Start unpacking, get Katie settled in her room…"

"Are you sure." The brunette bit her lip, uncertainty in her eyes.

"Yeah…you have my number if she needs me… or if you do, alright?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded, a sweet smile curling her lips; leaning forward, she captured his lips with her own. Feeling his hand in her hair, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss, she let out a light moan, causing the others in the room to yell.

"Ewww get a room."

"Sorry." Sara smiled, giving him one last peck. "We'll see you at the house."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Congrats man."

"Nice job."

"This is so great."

Greg raised an eye toward Wendy, sometime later, walking into Trace lab. "What's so great?"

"You man, congratulations." Hodges uncharacteristically cheery voice brought the ex-tech from his daze, slapping him on his shoulder.

"What?"

"Come on, daddy, don't be so modest."

Shaking his head, Greg sputtered. "What…what are you talking about?"

"Sara's pregnant." As soon as the words left his mouth, Hodges knew it was the wrong thing to say, seeing the anger come across his face.

"Wh…excuse me." Greg heart pounded erratically as he walked the short trek to Grissom's office. Knocking on the door, he made his way into the room, not waiting for an answer.

"Greg?"

"Hey Griss, do you think I can go home? I'm not feeling to well."

"Yeah sure. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I just…umm I just got sick all of sudden."

"Okay, just call if you still aren't feeling well."

"I will." Leaving the crime lab, Greg tried with all his might to calm his racing heart. _'How could she do this to him? First Katie now this. Would he ever be the first to know?' _He thought, putting the car into park outside his house.

Frustration swirled his mind as he thoughts continued to race. Moving hastily from the car, he opened the front door with a resounding slam.

Bursting from her room, Sara and Susan made there way into the living room. "Shh…Greg?" The brunette questioned; stepping back as she saw fire grow in his eyes.

"Will I ever be the first to know? I mean first Katie and now this baby….."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sara questioned, momentarily halting his angered rant.

"…What, were you gonna leave for another four years and come back with another child of mine. Oh wait maybe this one isn't mine, that would be new."

Now Sara was confused, "Greg, what the.."

"Oh stop it." His voice blasted making both girls jump. "Its all over the lab. Your pregnant." He chuckled lightly, his timbre dropping to a whisper. "I just cant believe you didn't tell me first." He finished eerily calm, before stamping through the doorway and slamming the door shut.

"What just happened?" The brunette turned to her friend, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Shaking her head, Susan pulled her into an embrace. "I don't know." Pulling her down on the couch, she waited till her tears subsided. "Is it true?"

Wiping her cheeks, Sara pulled back. "What?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know, maybe. Su…what should I do?"

"Well for one wipe those tears from your eyes." She smirked, watching as the brunette wiped the clear liquid from her eyes, before pulling out her keys. "Now take my car and go get a pregnancy test. Find out if you are first before you talk to Greg again. And oh yeah…don't forget to show him the tape. I'll keep an eye on Katie."

"Thank you…so much."

TBC….R&R if you want more….


	15. Chapter 15

The Child's Eyes 15/?

Disclaimer: I only own Katie and Susan

Rating: possible R

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle and a little Grillows

----------------------------------------

The sound of keys rattling woke Sara from her light slumber.

It had been nearly four hours since Greg had angrily stomped his way from the house.

Leaving Katie with Susan she had stepped out shortly, picking up a pregnancy test. Bringing it to the house, she hesitated. To take it now or not? Deciding against it, she placed it on the table in favor of finding the tape. The tape that would hopefully bring her and Greg's relationship back to what it was before the rumors set off his anger.

Hearing the shuffle of the front door opening brought Sara from her daze; tapping her fingers on the couch she waited

Tip-toeing through the house, Greg was surprised, to the find the brunette, awake and staring at him walking into the living room. "Hey."

"Hi."

"What are you doing up?" He eyed her cautiously before taking a seat next her.

"Waiting for you."

"Oh."

"Look Greg, before you say anything I want you know that whatever was said at the lab isn't true."

Shaking his head, he started. "But…" Watching Sara pull out a pregnancy test his voice stopped short.

Letting the silence hold for a moment, Sara stuttered. "I…I haven't taken it yet. I wanted you here with me, incase I am…" Looking up into his sweet chocolate eyes, her own softened even as her heart clinched at the thought of what she said next. "…or not."

Resting a hand on her lower abdomen, he smiled. "Let's do it."

Pulling him into a tender kiss, she grinned. "I'll be right back." Grabbing the box, she made her way to the bathroom.

The sound of the toilet flushing a few minutes later pulled Greg from his daze; turning to the hall he it his lip. Watching Sara hesitantly step in the room, a blank expression across her face, made his heart twist and turn.

Pulling the test out from behind her back, a slow smile pulled at her lips. "It's positive. I…I'm pregnant."

"Oh…my…god." He squeaked, taking three giant steps and embracing her. "This is so great." Pulling back he placed a hand on her tummy. "I can't believe there's a little baby in there."

Placing her hand over his on her stomach, Sara grinned. "I know." Putting a light kiss on his mouth, she screeched. "Oh I can't believe it, Katie's gonna have a little brother or sister."

At the sound of his daughters name, Greg jumped up. "Katie….Katie, oh my god we have to tell her."

Grabbing his arm, stopping his fast moving body, she shook her head. "Hey, hey, hey." She mumbled, pulling him with her down on the couch. "Let her sleep, we can tell her in the morning. Besides…there's something I want to show you."

"What?" He raised a brow, watching as she settled into his chest and grabbed the remote.

"Just watch."

Her words faded as the T.V. screen burst bright in color and a slightly younger Sara came into view.

"_Oh Su, why'd you talk me into this?" The brunette mumbled, shyly pulling her shirt down. _

"_Sara if your not gonna tell that lover boy of yours about his child, then we have to do this." Susan demanded from behind the camera, her timbre full of determination. "He will know what this baby was like from the beginning and the beginning starts in the belly, so lift up the shirt." _

"_Su!" Sara protested once more, before a growl from the other side of the camera stopped her. Hesitantly she lifted the shirt she was wearing, resting it under the under wire of her bra. _

"_Alright now turn to the side." Letting out a sigh the brunette rolled her eyes before turning, allowing her slightly rounded stomach to come in full view. "Isn't that a pretty little tummy."_

"_Su!"_

"Wow Sara, I can't believe you two did this." Receiving nothing but silence he turned his gaze to the brunette. Finding her asleep, he placed a kiss to her hair before reclining on the couch, allowing her, still petite body to curl into his. Turning back to the T.V. he watched as the scene changed and a slightly larger Sara appeared on the screen.

"_Okay today marks your 16 weeks, how do you feel?" Susan asked once again behind the camera. _

"_Other than being tired, bloated, and nauseous…I feel great. Well except for…" She mumbled, turning to her ever growing stomach. _

"_Have you thought about calling him?" The redhead asked a few minutes later, not liking the silence._

"_Yeah." Sara nodded, a hand coming to rest on her baby; tears pulled from her eyes as her hormones got the better of her. "I have… but every time I pick up the phone I feel…I feel like he wont want me or this baby."_

"Of course I would." Greg whispered to the television, feeling himself being pulled into the conversation.

"_Oh sweetie, I don't see how he wouldn't want you or this baby." Susan cooed, placing the camera on the table she went over to her friend and embraced her. _

The tape switched over once more; only this time, instead of Sara, a dark picture covered the screen.

"_Week 20 and the ultrasound went great, little baby Sanders is perfect and not only that he or she have been moving around like no tomorrow, but I guess we both know where he or she got that from." _

Greg chuckled softly at that, trying not to wake Sara from her deep slumber, of course Katie would have his craziness. Watching the picture drop from the screen his eyes widened……

TBC…. To find out what made Greg's eyes turn into saucers, R&R…..


	16. Chapter 16

The Child's Eyes 16/?

Disclaimer: I only own Susan and Katie

Rating: possible R

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man he loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle and a little Grillows.

-----------------------------------------

"_Week 20 and the ultrasound went great, little baby Sanders is perfect and not only that he or she has been moving around like no tomorrow, but I guess we both know where he or she got that from." _

Greg chuckled softly at that, trying not to wake Sara from her deep slumber, of course Katie would have his craziness. Watching the picture drop from the screen his eyes widened; Sara, in the time between the last cut had grown what seemed like twice her size.

"_And if you haven't noticed already, this baby is gonna be big." She emphasized the word big by running a hand over her enlarged belly. "But if you were to talk to my doctor he said my weight is fine… yeah right." _

He chuckled lightly once more watching as the scene turned over.

"_I want it out! I've been like this for 30 weeks now and its killing me." Running a soothing hand over her growing belly, Sara sighed. "I just want him or her out." Turning to the camera, a serious look crossed her face. "Greg, if you ever see this…I'm gonna kill you for making me go through this." _

A stunned expression pulled at his face, thinking of what she would of done to him, before a frighteningly loud scream pulled him back to the T.V.; there Sara sat in a hospital bed, her heart pounding and sweat covering her chocolate curls.

"_Oh my god." She heaved, clutching her contracting stomach. "When…I…get…my hands on that man…I'm gonna kill him for making me go through this." _

"_How 'bout if you tell him about the baby first." _

_The brunette's response was to grunt before crying out in pain. "Ahhh…please… tell me…I'm almost there." She mumbled breathlessly to the doctor as she leaned against the bed, exhausted. _

"_Let me see if you've dilated anymore since the last time I was in here." _

The camera turned to the doctor as he went to the bottom of the bed.

"_Well Ms. Sidle, I'm happy to report that your fully dilated." Looking up from his work, Dr. Troy added. "Now on the next contraction I want you to push, alright?" _

_Sara nodded, her breaths coming in short, heavy pants; her hands clutched belly, suddenly, feeling an onslaught of pain. "Ahhhh." _

"_Alright now Sara, push." _

Greg nearly burst into tears, watching as his girlfriend pushed with all her might.

"_Oh sweetie, you're doing so great." Susan cooed, running hand through the brunette's curls_

"_Shut up, Su." She growled, dropping on the bed and breathing heavily. _

"_Alright Sara, the heads almost out. When the next contraction comes, push as hard as you can." _

"_Like I haven't been doing that already." The exasperation in her voice peaked as another contraction took hold on her body. "Ahhh. _

Greg watched in pure awe as Susan brought the camera near the bottom of the bed, effectively bringing the birth of his daughter in full view.

"_Oh my god Sara the heads almost out." Susan shrieked, watching as the tiny baby's head finally made the rest of the way out._

"_Okay Sara on the next contraction I'm gonna need a little push from you." Dr. Troy said positioning the baby. _

_Taking the ice chips the nurse offered, the brunette nodded taking a piece between her teeth. Feeling pain grip her body once more, she screamed. "Oh…get it out now." _

"_Okay that's it, keep pushing." The doctor instructed, feeling the child slowly inch its way out of the woman's body. _

"_Ahhh it hurts." _

"_Oh Sara its okay, your almost done." Susan tried to soothe, watching as the doctor continued to help guide the baby out of her friend's body_

The next few seconds were filled silence as Dr. Troy pulled the tiny baby into the world.

"_Ahhh." The tiny baby let out a sharp wail as the doctor placed her on Sara's stomach. _

"_Congratulation's, you have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor grinned watching as the new mom embraced her newborn. _

"_Oh." Sara cooed, gently pulling her child closer. "Hi sweetie, I'm your mommy, yeah." _

_The child squirmed as her cry continued _

"_Have you got a name for that little angel?" A nurse asked pulling out a birth certificate. _

"_Yeah." The look on her features was that of serene as she turned to the nurse. "Her names Katherine…Katherine Nicole Sanders." Turning back to her daughter, a smile played on her lips. "Katie." _

"Wow."

TBC…R&R if you want more


	17. Chapter 17

The Child's Eyes 17/?

Disclaimer: I only own Katie and Susan

Rating: possible R

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle and a little Grillows.

----------------------------------------------

The sounds of pots and pans moving in the kitchen woke Greg from his light slumber, finding the brunette missing from his arms he frowned. However, when the thoughts of the previous night's events flooded his mind, he jumped from the couch making his way to the kitchen. Finding his beautifully pregnant girlfriend behind the stove cooking them breakfast, made his heart skip a beat. Saying nothing he walked to her; putting an arm around her waist, he turned her to him.

"Gre…." Sara momentarily protested before being cut off by the most mind blowing kiss he could produce. Feeling her knees go weak, she pulled back, panting."What…was…that…for?"

Running a hand through her curls, he pecked her once more. "Your absolutely beautiful and amazing." He emphasized his words by placing another searing kiss to her lips. "That video was more than I ever could of imagined." He captured her lips once more, pushing her into the counter behind them.

Their steaming kiss continued until someone cleared their throat effectively breaking them apart.

"You guys certainly get an early start." Susan yawned, stepping into the kitchen; seeing there boasting grins and swollen lips, she smiled. "So, everything good?"

"Good?" Greg questioned, moving away from the brunette; stepping closer to Susan, he embraced her before finishing. "There great, amazing, and perfect. I have no idea how I'm going to repay you for that tape."

Stunned by the words that were coming out of his mouth, she pulled back, shaking her head. "Seeing you two together is more than enough for me."

Smiling widely Greg hugged her once more before pulling back. "Thank you." Turning back to Sara, he pulled her into another powerful kiss. "I'm gonna go wake up Katie." He finished quickly before prancing out of the room.

Putting a finger to her lips, Sara smiled. "Wow."

"What's gotten into him?"

"I don't know…but I like it."

Settling in a chair at the table, Susan inquired. "So…how'd the test go?"

Shaking her head, Sara smiled. "Not until I go to the doctor."

"Damn." She muttered, coming over to the brunette, helping her make breakfast.  
------------------------------------------------------

"Katie." Shaking her small body gently, he smiled. "Come on my little Katie-bear, time to wake up."

Rubbing the sleep from her tiny eyes, Katie grinned. "Daddy." She shrieked jumping into his arms.

"Good morning to you too, baby." Pulling the sleep disheveled curls from her face; he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Are you hungry? Momma's cooking breakfast."

"Yeah."

"Alright, but..." He mumbled, picking her up from the bed. "Let's go brush our teeth, first."

"Eww."

Laughing at her disgust, he smiled, placing a tender to kiss to her hair.

--------------------------------------

"Breakfast is ready!" Sara announced coming into the living room; seeing her boyfriend and daughter sprawled out on the floor, cartoons playing on the T.V. in front of them brought a smile to her face. "Come on children before it gets cold."

Running a hand through Katie's curls, he grinned. "Come on baby, lets go eat before mommy gets snippy."

"Hey." The brunette protested flashing Greg a dirty look."

"But…but I wan watch cartoon." The little girl's lips curled into a pout as her gaze dropped.

Pulling Katie onto his lap, he gently lifted her chin bringing her gaze to his. "Hey we can come back, the cartoons aren't going anywhere, okay?"

Chocolate curls dropped from her shoulders as she nodded. "Otay."

"Now, let's go eat." He mumbled pulling Katie into a standing position; watching her sprint through the kitchen door, he chuckled, before standing and walking to the brunette. Placing a hand on her still flat tummy, Greg smiled. "So, how are you two this morning?"

Dropping her hand on his, Sara sighed. "So far so good today, but it's still early."

"Hey, I'm sure you'll be fine."

Tilting her head, she flashed her best 'yeah right' look. "Have you ever been pregnant before? No, so don't go there."

"I'm sorry." Her curls jostled slightly as he ran a hand through them. "I'm just saying that if your gonna sit over the toilet puking your guts out I'll be right there with you, holding your hair back."

"I know." Dropping her head to his neck, she sighed feeling his arms wrap around her. "Hey…umm I wanted to talk with you…" She started, pulling back; dropping her gaze to there intertwined fingers on her abdomen. "Do you think we can keep this little one a secret, at least until we find out for sure if I am or not."

"Of course…anything for you."

"Good 'cause I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at two." She finished shortly slipping from his arms.

"What?"

TBC…R&R if you want more………


	18. Chapter 18

The Child's Eyes 18/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Susan and Katie

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle and a little Grillows.

-----------------------------------------------

"Would you stop fidgeting?" Sara protested, putting a hand on her boyfriend shaking knee.

"I cant help it I'm anxious." Greg mumbled, letting his hand slip to the lower part of her abdomen; thinking that there could possibly be another little human being under the palm of his hand brought a wide grin to his handsome features. "Oh I wish they would hurry up already."

"Jeez." She muttered sarcastically, shaking her head. "…if I am pregnant again, there's gonna be three children in the house."

"Hey." He jumped up, turning to her.

Throwing her hands in the air, she growled "What…you are."

"Doesn't mean your gotta point it out."

"Oh don't even go there; you point it out enough on your own."

"Fine." Greg crossed his arms flopping back in his chair. "Did it take this long for a doctor to come last time?"

Before she could answer her anxious love, a nurse came out. "Sara Sidle."

"Finally." He boasted, standing up and turning to her with his hand out. "M'lady."

Taking the hand offered, she smiled. "Thank you." Following the nurse, they stopped at a scale.

"Alright, take off your shoes and step on the scale." The nurse instructed, moving to the other side of the scale.

Toeing off her shoes, Sara hesitantly stepped on the scale.

Moving the bars around, the nurse stopped. "Okay you're at 118." She said resetting the numbers on the machine. "Is this your first child?"

Shaking her head, the brunette replaced her shoes. "No, it's my second."

"Okay put this on." The nurse said handing over a hospital gown. "And the doctor will be with you in a few minutes." She finished, abruptly, stepping from the room.

Watching his girlfriend strip the shirt from body. "Have you ever thought about doing it in the doctor's office?"

"Greg!" Sara exclaimed, slapping him on the shoulder.

"What you haven't?" He flashed a grin watching as her own features turned into a smile. "That's what I thought."

"Just shut up and sit down."

Rolling his eyes, Greg settled in the chair closest to examination bed. Looking around the room he noticed the many charts and posters, showing different stages of pregnancy. Getting lost in one, it finally hit him. "Were having a baby." Watching a raised eye and a humorous smirk curl at Sara's lips, he corrected. "Were having another baby."

"Yeah." Biting her lip, she felt her emotions suddenly come forth. "Are you sure you okay with this? I mean I know it was my fault that you didn't know about Katie until now but this is a baby. A baby that will be crying and screaming all day…"

"Hey, hey, hey." Greg cut off, getting up from his seat and embracing her; placing a hand on her abdomen. "It doesn't matter what you say, I will be here through screaming and crying of both are children. Because I love you, all three of you." Running a hand through her dark chocolate locks, he placed a tender kiss to her cheek. "I promise you that I will never leave, no matter how much your hormones get the better of you, you got me?" He finished lightly, putting a hand under her chin and gently bringing her gaze his.

"Of course." Sara whispered, before capturing his lips with her own; pulling back, she smiled. "I love you too."

Before they could lean in again and continue their passionate entanglement there was a knock on the door successfully breaking them apart. "Hi I'm Dr. Kinston." He said, offering his hands to the couple. "As I understand it you're here for a pregnancy test."

"Yeah, you know I took one of those home tests and I…we just make sure." She stuttered quietly, taking Greg's hand in her own.

"Okay, well I'll get a nurse in here to draw some blood."

"Alright." Sara whispered, watching as the doctor stepped out of the room.

-------------------------------------

A half an hour later they left Dr. Kinston's office wide grins on both their faces. "Were having a baby."

The look on Greg's face was one of pure awe, "I know…I can't wait to tell Katie, she's gonna be so excited." He stopped short as another realization hit. "Our baby is gonna be a big sister."

"Oh my god, I don't think I've ever seen you this excited before." Sara smirked, feeling as he wrapped his arms around her and gently pushed her into their car.

Dropping a fierce kiss to her lips, he pulled back, running a hand through her soft curls. "I don't think I've ever been this happy before."

"So glad I could help you that."

Lifting her chin, he brought her gaze to his; the seriousness in his eyes making her heart beat out of control. "You did, you, Katie and this baby helped with it."

"I love you." She whispered, pulling his mouth back down to hers.

Feeling Sara trying to deepen the kiss, he groaned pulling back. "Okay come on lets go tell everyone."

Growling in frustration, she bit her lip, playing with a spot on his shirt. "Cant we tell them tomorrow."

Shaking his head, Greg smiled. "Hey…the sooner we tell them, the sooner I can take you home and do naughty things to you."

As soon as the words left his mouth she was already in the car strapping herself in; rolling down the window she barked. "What are you waiting for? Get in the car."

Chuckling at her eagerness, he ran to the other side of the car.

-----------------------------------

"Okay, so why did you call us all in here?" Nick whined, rubbing a hand up and down his neck, his eyes focused completely on an anxious Susan just feet away from him.

"Shut up Stokes." Greg chuckled, shifting Katie higher on his hip; placing a kiss on his daughter's cheek, he squeezed Sara's hand giving her silent encouragement.

Biting her lip, the brunette squeezed back, thankful to have so much support. "We called all here, because we have some news." She paused, watching as her co-workers and friends held there breathe, waiting for her to continue. "I'm…I'm pregnant."

"Oh… my… god!" Catherine squealed, moving over to embrace them. "I cant believe this."

"I knew it…I knew it…I knew it." Susan boasted pulling her friend from the blonde and hugging her tightly.

"Jeez Greggo, she's been back less than a two months and she's already knocked up." Nick laughed, coming over to congratulate his friends. "Nice."

Sara shook her head, flashing him an evil look. "Shut up Nicky."

"Daddy? Wats prignit?" Katie asked, shifting in her father's hold.

Looking to Sara, he saw a hint of concern before starting. "Well…sweetie, pregnant is when a stork puts a baby in you mommy's belly and she holds it there till the baby is ready to come out."

"So there baby in there." The little girl mumbled leaning over to point at Sara's belly.

"Yeah, sweetie." The brunette smiled, putting a hand on her lower abdomen before placing a kiss on her little girls head.

"Cool." Katie grinned, clapping her hands in joy.

"Alright." Grissom announced, a wide smile pulling on his aging features, "What do you say we go to a celebratory dinner on me."

Catherine's eyes rose in surprise at her husband's offer. "Gil!"

"What? We weren't able to celebrate Katie's coming. So why don't we celebrate both."

"Awww Griss, we couldn't ask you to do that." Greg protested, shifting Katie to his other hip.

"Good 'cause I didn't ask."

TBC…R&R if you want more….


	19. Chapter 19

The Child's Eyes 19/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Katie and Susan

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle, Nick/OC and a little Grillows

A/N: this is 5 months later

-------------------------------------------------------------

The light buzz of his alarm clock woke Greg from his light slumber. Groaning softly, he released his protective hold on his girlfriend, smacking the chirping machine into silence.

"Don't go." A six month pregnant Sara all but whined, turning over and curling back into his shoulder.

"I have to."

Dropping a hand to her extended belly, she opened her sleepy eyes, a pout curling at her lips. "But…but the baby doesn't want you to go." Feeling a little movement there, she grabbed his hand, placing it over her abdomen. "See."

Growling in tired frustration, he ran a soothing hand over their baby. "Sara, you know I love you and Katie and this baby but one of us has to make money and soon enough it wont be you."

"Fine." Sighing, she caressed his cheek before she let her hand drop gently to his chest. "Will you at least call on your breaks and try to come home on your lunch."

"Sara you're supposed to be resting, not waiting up for me."

"I can't help it…besides with this little one here…" She emphasized her words by running a hand over her growing stomach. "…running a marathon every night, it's a little hard to sleep."

"Well you better at least try." He punctuated his words with a loving kiss to her lips before moving down to her rounded stomach; lifting the maternity shirt, she wore to bed up, he smiled, knowing that was part of him growing inside of her. Kissing the skin there, he started. "Okay baby, I know your new to all this but your runnin' around is taking everything out of mommy, and she really needs to sleep. So please can you calm down… for daddy."

"Oh my god." Sara's eyes grew in amazement, cupping a curve of her rounded belly. "He stopped. He's not moving around as much any more."

"Cause he heard his…wait, how do you know it's a boy?"

"Woman's intuition." She smiled broadly, causing him to smile before she grabbed his neck pulling him into fiery kiss.

"Hmm." Greg moaned, pulling back. "I cant stay Sara."

"Fine." Rubbing his arm, she let out a yawn. "Just…call, okay?"

"Of course." He said, kissing her nose; seeing her wide yawn he ran a hand over her growing abdomen. "You go to sleep; I'll see you after work."

"Okay." She mumbled, already halfway to dreamland.

Placing one last kiss to her hair he moved from the bed to get ready for work.

Fully dressed, Greg made one last stop, to Katie's room.

Moving to the bed, he immediately pulled her disheveled chocolate curls from her angelic face. Smiling broadly, he placed a gentle kiss to her little cheek. "Goodnight angel, I love you." Watching her for a few minutes more, he turned leaving the house.

------------------------------------------

The sound of a loud sharp knock woke Sara from her light slumber. "What?" She growled, sliding her heavier body from the cushion it was resting on. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She hissed once more, hearing as the knocks persisted. Reaching the door, she twisted the knob. Seeing Nick standing before her, his chest heaving and body shaking. "Nick, what are you doing here?" Checking the watch on her wrist, she settled her other hand on the baby growing inside her. "It's almost four o'clock in the morning."

"Just grab Katie and lets go. "

"Nick…" She started, but stopped seeing the seriousness in his eyes. "Can…can you grab her, I cant…" She trailed off, gazing down at her large belly.

"Yeah." He said, before busting into a sprint to get the little girl.

Once on the road, Sara couldn't stop herself tapping impatiently; turning to the back, she smiled seeing her sleeping girl strapped in her seat. Turning back to her friend, she noticed an uncharacteristic urgency in his driving. "Nick, will you tell me what's going on…please?"

"Griss wanted me to wait to tell you this, but…" His voice tightened with each word, confusing her more.

"Griss?"

Tentatively looking her way, the Texan finished. "Greg's in the hospital."

"Wh…wh…what?" Shaking her head tears pulled from her eyes. "No…no… I …I saw him before…he." Turning to Nick, her heart as well as her eyes pleaded with him to tell her the truth. "What…what is it? What's wrong?"

"He was shot at a scene and lost a lot of blood." Seeing her breakdown at his words split his heart in two. "Griss called before I got to your house…he fell into a coma."

"God no." She sobbed, turning in her seat. Catching the innocent face of her daughter brought harder sobs from her throat. "This can't be happening."

TBC… I know I'm evil but review if you want more….


	20. Chapter 20

The Child's Eyes 20/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Susan and Katie.

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle and a little Grillows.

---------------------------------------------------

Pulling into a parking space at Desert Palms, Nick put the car in park. Hearing Sara's cries deepen brought his own tears forward. "I…uh, called Su, she's on her way out."

Nodding, she looked up; seeing that they reached their destination, she jumped. "Where is he? I have to see him."

"They took him to ICU, but I don't…" He trailed off, watching as she bolted from the car. Even in her pregnant state, Sara managed to make it through the hospitals double doors and to the elevator before he could step from the car.

Shaking his head at the situation before him he moved to the back seat. Unstrapping Katie from her booster seat, he gently lifted her into his arms.

"Daddy?" The little girl mumbled, burying her face deeper in his shoulder.

"Its Uncle Nicky, sweetie…it's alright." Nick mumbled, running a soothing hand down her small back. Feeling her body relax back into dreamland, he let out a sigh, moving toward the buildings entrance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Third Floor_

_Intensive Care Unit_

"Where is he? Where is he?" Sara whispered repeatedly to herself stepping out of the elevator. "Where…is…he?" She breathed, stumbling into a near waiting room. Seeing her other colleagues, their heads down, brought her heart into her throat. "Where is he? I have to see him."

Hearing the distraught in the brunette's voice, Catherine immediately stood up and embraced her. "Oh sweetie, they had to take him to surgery…one of the bullets nicked an artery causing some internal bleeding."

Dread flowed deeper listening to the older woman's words. "One bullet." She stumbled, pulling back. "You mean there were more."

Scared at what to say, the strawberry blonde turned to her husband, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Sara…" Grissom started, walking over to the women.

"Griss…just tell me, please?" Sara cut off, desperation etching her tone.

Pausing momentarily, he looked to other side of the room, afraid to let his pregnant friend and colleague know just how bad her boyfriend really was.

"Griss?"

"He was shot four times." All the breath left her body at that, before he painfully continued. "Twice in the chest, once in the arm, and umm…once in the leg."

"Is…" Sara stopped, closing her eyes, finding her next words even harder to say than the last. "…is he gonna die?"

Nick and Katie just managed to step in the room as the whisper left her mouth.

"We don't know." Catherine breathed through her tears, watching as she slumped to the floor.

"Oh god, no." She sobbed, dropping to the floor. Her weep could be heard all over the hospital as her tears soaked the carpet beneath her.

Seeing his friend drop to the floor in pain, Nick turned, handing the little girl to his boss. "I'll be back." He said distantly, walking from the room and the hospital.

Back inside, Catherine embraced the younger woman, holding her close. "Its okay baby, everything's gonna be alright."

Hearing _that_ word Sara sat up, a hand immediately dropping to her growing belly. "Baby." Before sobs raked her aching body once again. "I told him not to go, that the baby didn't want him to go."

"Sara…" Grissom started, but was cut off as a doctor stepped in the room

"Mrs. Sanders?"

Looking up at the name, Sara was surprised to find an aging man in front of her, a hospital name tag on his chest. "Doctor?"

"Yes, I'm Dr. MCcan. I treated your husband's wounds." Putting his hand out for her to shake, he continued. "He sustained a substantial hit to his spleen, which we were able to repair along with some internal bleeding but we were unfortunate to lose him to a coma."

"Is he gonna die?"

"No, Mr. Sanders' wounds were nowhere near extensive, however." He paused watching as a sense of nervousness blew across the room. "…if the coma persists we may have to worry about brain damage."

Feeling somewhat relieved, that he wont die, the brunette nodded. "Can we see him?'

"Of course, follow me."

With help from Catherine, Sara pulled herself up before turning to them. "Would you mind if I went in by myself first?"

"Of course." Grissom nodded, shifting Katie higher up his chest.

Smiling slightly she followed the doctor. Stopping at the door, she hesitated.

"I just wanted to let you know we had to hook him up to a few monitors to keep him stable, so it might look a little scary in there."

"Thank you doctor." Offering the brunette a smile, the older man turned walking down the hall. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself for a moment before pushing the door open.

Seeing a slightly paled figure laying in the bed, wires curling running from almost every orifice and heart monitor beeping from the side of the bed nearly brought Sara to tears. "Oh Greg." She cried, moving forward; reaching the mattress she immediately grabbed his hand. "I told…I told you not to go… now look at you." Resting a hand on the swell of her abdomen, she bit her lip. "Even the baby hasn't moved since you told him not to. You have to wake up…wake up and tell him to move… for you. Baby, you have to wake up for Katie and me and the baby."

"God." She sobbed, dropping into a chair by the bed; pulling it closer to the bed, she lifted his uninjured hand, placing it on their baby before covering his hand with hers. Remembering the day she first met him brought a smile to her face even through her tears. "I remember the first day I saw you. I thought you were some college kid interning at the lab but it wasn't till later when Cath and I were just finishing up case that I found you really worked there. The youngest person to run DNA." She paused for a moment, trying to maintain her bearings. "I don't know why I ever turned you down all those times. You were so much better to me than Hank and even Grissom…. I don't know why I ever tried going after him, he wasn't right for me, you are." Looking over at him, her eyes glistened with tears. "Which means you have to wake up. You have to be there for me again." Closing her eyes, a sob escaped her lips

-------------------------------------------------------------

Closing his eyes, Nick tried to calm down. His friend was going to make it. "Nick." Opening his eyes, he let out a breath, seeing his angel from Los Angeles. "Nick."

Susan called once more, seeing him through the airports crowd. Stepping closer, she noticed the somber look across his dark features. "Oh…" She started but was cut off as his lips enveloped hers, pulling her closer. They kissed heatedly for a few minutes, the bustling people of Nevada moving around them, before pulling back. "What…what was that for?"

"I want you to stay. I want everything to be over with and you to stay."

"Nick…"

"I'm tired of waiting for your stupid job let you leave I want you here already."

"Nick…"

"With everything that happened with Greg it made me realize…"

"Nick…" Susan's voice came out desperate as she tried to get him stop talking.

Dropping his hands into hers, the Texan lifted his gaze, locking his eyes to hers. "Su, I'm falling in love with you."

"Oh Nick." Pulling him into an embrace she rested her head in the curve of his neck. "I love you too."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Smiling happily, she bit her lip, feeling her emotions drop remembering her friend was in pain. "We should get to the hospital, I have to see Sara."

"I know." Grabbing her bag from the floor, which dropped during the kiss, he placed an arm around her, pulling her into his side before placing a tender kiss to her cheek. "I know."

TBC….R&R if you want more….


	21. Chapter 21

The Child's Eyes 21/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Katie and Susan.

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle, Nick/Susan and a little Grillows.

-------------------------------

"Come on baby, you can do it." Sara continued to mumble two weeks later, sitting in _her_ spot next to Greg's bed, his uninjured hand resting in _its_ spot on their baby. "Just wake up for me…" She stopped, waiting for a response. "…for Katie…" She stopped again, looking to his paled face; seeing no movement she continued. "…for the baby?" Again he made no move. Biting her lip she let out a frustrated growl, "Damn it." before resting her head on the bed. After a few minutes her tensed body relaxed, pulling her into dreamland.

Three hours later, she woke with a start, the feeling of something jabbing her belly, pulling her into consciousness. Moving a hand to her swollen abdomen, she was surprised to feel the little one inside her doing summersaults.

Lightly slipping her hand over Greg's she was once again stunned, feeling as his hand moved lightly in a circular motion over their baby. Breathing heavily, at the thought of what this could mean, she turned, nearly falling out of her seat seeing his beautiful hazel eyes gazing lovingly at her.

Tears poured from her eyes as she stuttered. "Oh…oh my god." Grabbing tight to the hand on her tummy she squeaked. "Greg." Before turning to the door and yelling. "Doctor… doctor."

Hearing the scream a short woman came bursting into the room, a hospital nametag on her chest. "What?"

"He's…he's awake." Sara stumbled once more, turning to her boyfriend, caressing a hand down his cheek, not noticing as the nurse bolted from the room. "Oh baby, I missed you."

"I…" He started to rasp, but was unable to finish as a man in a clean white coat stepped in the room.

"Hello Mr. Sanders, glad to see you're finally awake."

Slowly moving a hand to his neck, Greg tried rubbing the thickness from his throat before answering his voice still scratchy. "What happened?"

Receiving a look from Dr Mccan, Sara turned and squeezed his hand once more, looking him in the eyes. "Baby…you were shot four times."

"Wh…what, how?"

Sensing the brunette's hesitancy to finish, the doctor answered. "We were able to repair the damage that was done by the bullets and the wounds have healed nicely."

"Healed? How long have I been out?"

Looking down Sara sighed, biting her lip as tears once again pulling at her eyes. "Greg…baby…you were in a coma…for two weeks."

"Two weeks? Wh…where's Katie?"

Clearing his throat Dr. Mccan excused himself. "I'll leave you two alone."

Wiping the errant moisture from her face, a smile curled at her lips-her first smile in two weeks. "She's with Nick and Su at the house."

"Su?"

Hearing the huskiness in his voice, she grabbed the cup beside her chair handing it to him.

"Thanks." His timbre smoothed out, almost sounding normal before he set the cup down. "What is doing Susan here?"

"Greg, are you kidding me? I almost lost you…" He cut her off there, shaking his head.

"Sara, you will never lose me."

Shaking her own head, the brunette let her emotions get the better of her "Well I was damn close and Su wanted to be there and she is." Clear liquid dripped from her eyes as a sob escaped her lips. "She is my best friend and she's watching our daughter so don't." Breathing heavily her emotions went from heated to almost serene. "Marry me?"

"Wh…what?" Greg's eyes bugged watching as Sara's face flushed in anger, then two seconds later turned into a worried/anxious mix. "Sara?"

"Please?" She begged, cupping curve of her belly. "I've never wanted anything so bad. I love you so much and I don't want to live another day without you."

"You sure?" He questioned carefully, gazing deep in her eyes.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you Greg and I want us to be a real family."

Silence covered the room for a couple of minutes before he nodded, answering in near whisper. "I want us to be a real family too. I want to marry you."

"Really?" The brunette's question came out almost child-like as he nodded once again, a broad smile curling his lips.

"Absolutely, I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled sweetly before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The clearing of someone's throat a few minutes later broke couple apart bringing their gazes to the door. The red haired doctor sat in the jamb, a smirk resting on his features. "Sorry to interrupt but Mr. Sanders I was hoping to do a physical on you. Make sure you have a clean bill health before we let you go."

"That sounds good to me."

---------------------------------

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Susan paused, a wide smile gracing her features at Sara's words. "This is so amazing…of course I'll bring Katie up later…yeah, we'll see you later…bye."

"What with the grin Ms. Scuille?" Nick growled in his Texas speak, placing his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder.

Turning in his arms her grin widened even more. "Well Mr. Stokes, I have some news you will not believe."

Watching her smile grow bigger, he persisted. "Well are you gonna tell me?"

"Greg woke up…he's awake."

Pure shock covered the Texans face at her words, "Are you kidding me?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, her smile grew bigger still. "No… that was Sara on the phone, he woke up an hour ago."

"Oh… my… god." He shook his head in amazement, "That's my buddy. I knew he was a fighter."

"There's more." Susan was near bursting at the information sitting on her tongue.

"What?...what? Tell me."

"Sara…she…she proposed."

"What? Wh…what?"

"I know, can you believe it?"

"I just cant believe it took them this long. I mean with Katie and the new baby, if I was him **I** would of asked her a long time ago."

"So…" She started, lightly drawing unusual patterns on his cheek and around his lips. "If I was pregnant you would ask me to marry you."

"I would ask you to marry me pregnant or n…wait, are you?"

"No, I'm not pregnant… but if things keep going on the same track there on we may have our own Katie."

Biting his lip, Nick almost let out a moan in pleasure, at that idea. "I like the way that sounds."

"So do I." She smiled before leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

"Suey?" The sound of Katie's tired voice walking in the room broke the couple apart.

Turning to the little girl, Susan dropped to her level, running a hand through her curls. "What is it sweetie?"

A pout curled on her tiny lips as a tear dripped from her cheek. "I wan' mommy and daddy."

Pulling the child into her body, Susan looked at Nick, a sad look on her face. "Oh sweetie." Running a hand down her small back, she pulled back, looking the little girl in her sweet hazel eyes. "Guess what?"

Dropping her head down in sadness, Katie asked. "What?"

"Oh baby." The redhead lifted her chin, a smile gracing her face. "Were gonna see them tonight."

"Reawy?"

The sadness in her eyes brought Nick to his knees, pulling her into his arms. "Definitely."

Her demeanor changed from dejected to sublimely happy in less than a second as she screeched, 'Yeah' tackling him to the floor.

---------------------------------------

"He's awake, he's awake." Catherine shrieked running through the lab to her husband's office. "He's awake." Pushing his door opened, she breathed. "He's awake."

Gil, who was going over a recent case, looked up, taking off his glasses. "What?"

"Gil, he's awake. Greg's awake."

"He is?" Seeing her nod, he stood up, picking up his jacket as he moved to the door. Noticing her staled movement, he stopped. "Well what are you waiting for? Get your coat, lets go."

Chuckling at his eagerness, she grabbed her coat and pulled him from the room

TBC…R&R if you want more…..


	22. Chapter 22

The Child's Eyes 22/?

Rating: possible R.

Disclaimer: I only own Katie and Susan

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle, Nick/Susan and a little Grillows

--------------------------------------------------

"Okay Mr. Sanders we still have a few more tests to run but I'm happy to report if they come back positive we'll be able to send you home." Dr. Mccan informed the young man watching as an exhausted look crossed his face, his hand resting on his girlfriend's large abdomen.

"Thank god." Greg mumbled, caressing the swollen most part of Sara's belly.

Noticing the slight intimacy coming out between the couple, the older man excused himself. "Well I'll see you two later for the blood tests."

"Thank you doctor." Sara smiled, rubbing the arm on her tummy before turning back to Greg, her smile growing bigger. "Oh I missed you."

"I missed you too." He grinned, dropping his hand on her belly into hers, pulling her closer. "Come here."

Moving from the chair to the bed, she asked. "What?"

"Nothing." He whispered, gently grabbing her chin and pressing his lips to hers.

Relaxing at the contact, Sara opened her mouth, effectively deepening their kiss. Feeling soft linen of the bed spread beneath her and his hand making a slow path down her body to their baby brought a deep moan to her throat and a stronger kiss to her lips.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Greg groaned hearing his boss' voice, pulling him from the brunette.

"Hey Griss, nice way to ruin a mood." He snarled, his hand once again stroking the curve of Sara's belly.

"Oh shut up, Greg." Grissom mumbled, walking further in the room. "So…how are you feeling?"

"Still a little fuzzy at what happened but other than that…" He trailed off turning to his fiancé, adding. "I'm great." Turning back to his boss, he asked. "Where's the wife?"

"Well…" He started, but was cut off as Catherine barreled into the room, almost running into the hospital bed.

"Oh Greg!" She shrieked, coming over to the opposite side of the bed and embracing him as tightly as she could without hurting him. "I missed you so much. You will not do that to us again, you hear me?"

Greg had to chuckle hearing the motherly tone in her voice. "Yes mom."

"So where are Nick and Su, I bet Katie's dying to see you?" Catherine asked, her eyes wide in anticipation.

"Oh god, Katie." He cried, dropping his head. "I don't want her here, she shouldn't be here."

"Greg." Sara started gently rubbing a spot on his chest bringing his gaze to hers. "She misses you so much. I mean I kept her as far away from here as I possibly could, but your better now, you don't look all scary with wires coming out of your every orifice. Just, please?" She pleaded, her eyes dropped like a little puppy dog.

Ignoring her question, he lifted her chin bringing their gazes together. "You were scared?"

Nodding slowly, tears came to her eyes. "Out of my mind."

Pulling her tightly into his arms, he placed a kiss to her forehead. "I want our girl here."

"Me too." Sara mumbled, placing a light kiss to his chin before settling sleepily into his shoulder.

"Looks like that baby took everything out of her." Catherine commented, now resting in the arms of her husband, at the end of the bed.

"Yeah." He whispered, placing another kiss to his fiancés forehead.

"You know..." The strawberry blonde started looking sweetly at the couple on the bed. "…you two are so cute."

"Thanks, now where's my daughter?" Chuckling at his eagerness, Catherine shook her head.

"I'll go see when there coming."

"Thanks Cath."

"Don't mention it, just get your ass better." She finished firmly, stepping from the room.

"You know…" Grissom trailed off, nodding toward to the brunette. "…the logical thing to do would be to pop the question."

"It's a little late for that."

"What?"

"Sara did it…a few hours ago."

"So, wait, let me get this straight. You two are engaged, as of a few hours ago."

"Wow, Griss nice deductions." Greg's sarcasm made the older man shoot him a withering look.

"Why didn't you tell us this when Catherine was in here."

"Cause I didn't want to die of asphyxiation." Grissom laughed hearing this, his wife was always firm and hands on. If she found something exciting she would pounce on you smothering you with hugs.

"Look who I found." Catherine announced coming in the room a few minutes later after silence covered the room.

Greg smiled seeing his little girl curled in the Texan's arms. "Hey guys." He whispered, trying not to wake Sara.

"Hey man, how're you feeling?"

"Great." He finished quickly before putting on a smile and barking. "Now give me my daughter."

"Its great see you awake Greg." Susan smiled, watching as her boyfriend brought the little girl to the other side of the bed.

"It's great to have you here Susan." He smiled to her before turning to Nick, his smile growing bigger. "Hey Katie-bear."

"Daddy?" Katie asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and turned to the bed. Seeing her father looking at her happily, a wide smile on his face, brought a screech from her throat. "Daddy!"

Feeling the girl try to leap from his arms, Nick held tighter. "Whoa, hold on angel. Your daddy's a little hurt, so you gotta be careful, alright?"

"Otay." She nodded excitedly as the Texan set her on the bed. "Daddy." She squeaked, dropping into his shoulder, hugging him as tightly as a three year old could.

Wincing at the slight pain from the hug, Greg put his other arm around his daughter. "Oh baby, I missed you."

"I miss you." The little girl buried her head deeper into his shoulder, easily falling back into dreamland.

Chuckling at the sweet scene before the group, Nick smiled. "So, we hear congratulations are in order."

"Wait, what?" Catherine asked looking between her husband and colleagues.

"You mean you haven't heard?" The Texan questioned, putting an arm around his girl, a large smile growing on her face.

"Heard what?"

Grinning madly, Susan couldn't contain herself anymore. "Sara proposed, their getting married."

"Oh…my…god." Catherine all but screamed before her husband covered her lips, muffling her words.

"Cath." Grissom whispered somewhat harshly to his wife, nodding to the sleeping girls around Greg.

"Sorry. I'm just happy."

"That's okay. I am too." Greg smiled, kissing both of his sleeping girls on the head.

TBC…R&R if you want more


	23. Chapter 23

The Child's Eyes 23/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Susan and Katie, at the moment

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle, Nick/Susan, and a little Grillows

--------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy?" Katie purred, a pout covering her lips as she inched closer to her father on the hospital bed.

"What baby?" Greg asked, from his sitting position, running a hand along her small back.

"You com home for my birday?" She asked, the pout on her face deepening.

"Of course I will sweetie..." He mumbled, placing a finger under chin and bringing her gaze to his. "…but if you put on this adorable pout for my doctor, he may just let me out earlier."

"I weel daddy."

"That's my girl." Squeaking happily she jumped into his lap, burying her head deep into his shoulder.

"If I have to go to the bathroom one more time today I'm gonna scream." Sara whined, rubbing a hand over her swollen belly as she stepped into the room. Moving to the bed, she settled on the closest part, letting out a breath in the process. "Ahh he keeps doing summersaults." She whined, a dejected look on her face.

"Come here." Greg whispered, setting Katie on the bed between them and scooting closer to the other side of the bed, rubbing the empty part of the bed. Watching her settle against the blanket, he placed a hand on her growing stomach, rubbing it in a soft soothing motion. "Okay little one, we had this talk before, mommy needs her rest and all your moving around isn't helping. So can you please, for daddy, calm down so mommy can get some sleep." He got his answer seconds later as the baby, inside of his fiancé, stopped its light movement.

"Daddy?" Katie asked a few minutes later, her gaze resting on Sara's extended abdomen. "When baby com?"

"Don't know yet sweetie, but it could happen at any time."

"Really?" Her eyes grew wide watching as her father let out a nod and a squeal pulled from her lips. "Cool."

Chuckling he placed a kiss on her little cheek before settling against the pillows a smile on his face.

He hadn't realized he fell asleep until his doctor came in, waking him up. "Mr. Sanders we have your tests back."

Moving to sit, Greg stopped short feeling a pressure against his arm; turning to side he found his daughter, sound asleep, against his arm, his hand resting with Sara's on the other side of the bed. Smiling, he laid back down before turning back to Dr. Mccan. "And?"

"Your tests came back normal."

"So I can go home?"

"Yes, you can. Although…" He started, nodding to the completely occupied bed. "…its looks like you already are."

"Yeah."

"Alright, well I'll get a nurse to start drawing up discharge papers and hopefully get you out of here within the next few hours."

"Thank you so much Dr. Mccan." He grinned, turning to his angel; pulling her tighter to his body, he moved closer to Sara. Making sure he wasn't crushing Katie, he brought his lips to Sara's, kissing her with a tender touch. Feeling her slowly starting to respond he pulled back, leaving a groan to escape her lips at the loss of contact. "Guess what?"

"Hmm what?" She asked, her eyes opening to slits, the chocolate pools laden with both sleep and desire.

"I'm getting out."

Lifting her now awake self from the bed carefully, she turned to him. "What?"

"The doctor just came in, my tests came back normal. I'm getting discharged."

"Really?" Seeing him nod, Sara squeaked, pulling his head back down to hers, pressing her lips to his. Kissing passionately they didn't notice as two people stepped in the room.

"Are you trying to suffocate your daughter?" Nick smirked, watching his friends separate.

"Shut up Nicky." Greg barked, dropping his gaze to Katie, who at that moment turned, curling around Sara's pregnant belly. Watching her snuggle into her brother or sister brought a smile to his face. His daughter couldn't be any more adorable than she was right now, hugging the skin that held their new family member.

"That is so sweet." Susan cried pulling her boyfriends arms tighter around her.

Hearing the redhead's words brought the ex tech from his trance. "Hey Nicky, can you take me to the store? I still need to get Katie a present for her birthday."

"Yeah, sure…wait, did the tests come back?"

"Yep, all I'm waiting on is the discharge papers." He answered, running a hand through his daughters curls.

They talked for an hour or two before a small nurse came in, papers in hand. "Alright Mr. Sanders just sign these and we can you on your way." Watching him sign the papers, she added. "You may be sore for a few days."

"I know." Signing the last paper, he sighed. "Finally, I can go home."

"Umm." Susan cleared her throat, nodding toward the other side of the bed. "Not yet."

"Huh." Moving his gaze to the other side of the bed he found Sara and Katie curled into each other, sound asleep. Moving closer to his girls, Greg gently ran a hand through his little girl's chocolate curls. "Katie-bear, its time to get up."

The little girl groaned, turning over and snuggling into his waist. Running a hand through her curls once more, he tried. "Angel." Seeing no movement he turned to the Texan, "Hey Nick, do you think you can grab her? I'm still sore…" He trailed off, watching his friend nod and move forward.

Watching his friend pick up his daughter, Greg turned to his fiancé. "Sara, baby, come on, its time to wake up." Receiving no response he leaned forward pressing his lips to hers. Just like before she responded in her own kind, deepening the kiss. Pulling back she growled in frustration, feeling his lips leave her own.

"What?"

"Its time to go home."

"Really?"

"Yup…I signed the papers earlier, I'm free to go."

"Oh thank god." Sara mumbled, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. "Let's go home."

Walking over to her side of the bed, he grabbed her hands gently, lifting her from the blanket, bringing them eye to eye. "Let's go home."

TBC…R&R if you want more…

A/N: sorry this took so long, I've been busy at work.


	24. Chapter 24

The Child's Eyes 24/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Katie, Susan, and the soon to be baby Sanders.

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle, Nick/Susan, and a little Grillows.

-------------------------------------------------------

Pressing his lips tenderly to hers, he pulled back; hearing her groan at the loss of contact, he let out a light chuckle, moving the curls from her angelic face.

"You've got to stop doing that." Sara whined, pressing herself deeper into Greg's arms, her head resting in the cave of his neck.

"Well I'm sorry if I wanted to kiss my beautiful fiancé before I go somewhere."

"Well that's the problem, mister." She huffed, pushing him away from her. "You keep tempting me, then leaving me with nothing… meanie." She growled, pushing his chest roughly.

"I'm sorry." He smirked, dropping a hand to her swollen belly. "Besides…when I come back I will be all yours."

Moaning sweetly, she moved forward to capture his lips; a groan escaped her lips seconds later as he refused to press his lips to hers.

"Not yet…I don't want to tempt you." Receiving a withering look, Greg had to chuckle. "Alright I gotta go, Nick's probably bitching that I'm not out there yet."

"Yeah right." Was Sara's sarcastic reply, her eyes rolling. "Him and Susan are probably goin' at it, in the passenger seat."

Shaking his head, his eyes grew wide. "Sara? Are you serious?"

"Fine." Biting her lip, she turned to him, the pout on her face rivaled that of Katie's, her eyes curling down. "Just hurry, please?"

"I will." He smirked, pressing a kiss to her forehead before leaning down to the floor and pressing another kiss to her pregnant bump. "Be good to mommy and I'll get you a present too."

Chuckling at the sudden bounce in her stomach, she smiled, her hand coming to rest, next to his, on their baby. "I think he'd like that."

Standing there with a hand on his baby, a smile on his face, Greg realized if he didn't leave now, he never would. "Okay…I really gotta go." He emphasized, pressing another kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you three soon."

"You better." She mumbled solemnly, turning from him and walking to their room.

Sighing in frustration he turned walking out to the car.

Stepping up to the passenger side door, Greg shook his head, seeing his friends in the middle of a heated make-out session in the front seat. Clearing his throat, he wasn't surprised to see the tinge of pink on their faces as they broke apart, matching startled looks gracing their features.

"Oh hey…" Susan blushed, wiping at her lips, before turning back to her boyfriend. "…guess that's my cue. See you in a little bit." Watching Nick nod, a flushed look on his face, she moved from the car, leaving the passenger door open for Greg.

"Thanks." He mumbled, jumping into the seat, and strapping himself in. "So we ready to go?"

Clearing his throat, the Texan let out a breath before turning the engine over. "Yeah."

---------------------------------------

"So…things getting serious?" Greg mussed, his eyes scanning one of the many aisles of toys they were going through.

"Yeah, I think so." Nick said almost a minute later, his gaze lingering on the Barbie doll in his hand. "I mean were nowhere near where you and Sara are, but I think we could be…very soon."

Snatching the doll from his friend's hands, startled the Texan bringing his gaze to the younger man. "Gonna pop the question?"

Letting out a breath, he nodded. "Yeah…yeah I think I am."

"That's awesome, man. When are you gonna do it?"

"Umm I was thinking…" An uncharacteristic shy look played across Nick's features as his eyes trailed the length of the aisle. "…a little while after baby Sanders is born."

"Why are you waiting till after my child's born. Why not do it now?"

"Cause Sara deserves all the attention she can get right now." Greg raised an eye at his friend's lame excuse, making him stutter. "Okay, alright, I'm afraid. I'm afraid its too soon. I'm afraid she wont want to marry me. I'm afraid…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Nicky, calm down." He said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "I don't see why she wouldn't. I mean this is Su were talking about, not Jenna."

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you?" Nick sighed leaning against the shelves in the aisle, his eyes resting on a giant sized animatronic dinosaur in the middle of a demo, a few feet away.

"Nick, you can't dictate your life off one mistake. It wasn't even your fault."

Shaking his head, he sighed once more. "It **was** my fault, Greg.** I** was the one that asked her out. **I** was the one who proposed. **I** was the one that found her in bed with our neighbor."

"You weren't the one that forced her into that bed Nick. She did that on her own."

"Still doesn't make it right."

"Of course it doesn't make it right. But you have Susan now and she is amazing."

"Don't you think I don't know that already?"

Shaking his head, Greg laughed, patting him on the shoulder again. "So let your actions speak, man. Propose."

Nick stayed silent for a few minutes replaying his words before he shook his own head. "Alright…alright I will."

"Finally! Now can we please look for a gift for my daughter before it's her fifth birthday."

"Yes, yes, now what are we looking for?"

--------------------------------------------------

Shutting the door with a quiet click, Greg tiptoed to the back of the house. Reaching the door to his room, he softly opened it before closing it just as soft seeing Sara resting soundly on the bed.

A light rustling could be heard in the room as he shifted something from one of two bags he had in hand, before stashing both bags at the top of the closet, not wanting Katie to stumble upon her presents early.

Object in hand, he closed in on his girl; pressing a kiss to her forehead, he smiled hearing her groan softly.

Sara's eyes fluttered lightly as she rubbed the sleep from them. Seeing Greg above her a smile on his face, brought one to her own. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry but you girls are hard to buy for."

"Us girls?" She questioned, resting on her elbows.

"Yes, you girls." He answered tenderly, pulling out a plush teddy bear and balancing on the roundest part of her tummy.

Fingering the silky material of the bear, slowly brought tears to her eyes. "What's this for?"

"For being you." Was his gentle reply, making her heart beat out of her chest.

"I love you." She whispered, reaching her hand out and pulling him to her. "So much."

"Right back atcha." He grinned, pressing a kiss to her awaiting lips.

TBC….R&R if you want more…._sorry this one took me so long but works been a hassle_


	25. Chapter 25

The Child's Eyes 25/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Susan, Katie and soon to be baby Sanders.

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle, Nick/Susan, and a little Grillows.

------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy, daddy, daddy." Katie shrieked, running her tiny body into the kitchen and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Shhh!" Greg exclaimed, moving quickly to his little girl; dropping to the floor, he ran a hand through her curls. "Baby, you gotta be quiet, mommy's still asleep."

"Sarwy." Her little voice dropped to a whisper as her balance switched from one foot to another. "Daddy, wen my birday?"

"Oh sweetie." He mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to her hairline. "Your birthday's not till tomorrow."

"'omorrow." A bright smile curled her lips as she continued to bounce up and down. "Cool."

"Alright baby, how 'bout you go watch cartoons and I'll make you something to eat."

"'kay daddy." Watching his little girl run to the T.V., sitting down in front of it, Spongebob Squarepants already playing, he shook his head. _She is definitely like me_, he thought, moving to the fridge to start pulling out breakfast ingredients.

He was half way done with the meal, when a large grunt from behind pulled him from his work, making him turn around. Seeing his fiancé, a hand on her back, a hand on her large belly and a growl at her lips had him shaking his head as he moved toward her. "Sara, what are you doin' up? I told you to stay in bed."

"Yeah, well, tell that to this one." She emphasized, pointing at her pregnant belly. Feeling a sharp pain in her back she winced, rubbing her lower back gently.

Seeing the pained look on her face, he placed a loving hand to her shoulder. "Are you okay baby?" He asked, helping her into a chair at the kitchen table.

"I'm fine, really, it's just my back hurts a little."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a sweet kiss. "I'm sure."

"Okay." Pausing for a second, he looked behind him, making sure the food he was cooking wasn't burning. "Hey, I'm making Katie her breakfast, if your hungry?"

"Actually food sounds good."

"Okay." He turned, resting his back against the table. "What are you hungry for?" he finished, before quickly adding. "Or should I say what's the little one hungry for?"

"Mmmm." Sara chuckled, running a soft hand over the curve of her large abdomen. "Pancakes with scrambled eggs on top and French fries on the side."

"French fries?"

"What? You asked me what me and the baby wanted and I told you. Now go." Sara pouted moving her hands under the table and pinching his rear.

"Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa, watch it crazy fingers." Greg jumped rubbing the pain from his behind; shaking his head he made his way back to the stove.

"Sorry." She replied sheepishly, hiding behind her shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------

"Alright, I was thinking we'd go grocery shopping at ten and leave the girls to do the decorating."

"Alright." Nick nodded from over the phone before quickly adding. "Oh and by the way I talked to a lot of people at the lab, there gonna try and get there when they can. Not to mention I talked to Catherine and she's bringing Lindsay, so Katie won't be alone."

"That's good. I mean she hasn't exactly hit preschool yet and I want her socialize with kids her age."

"Uh Greg…Lindsay's fourteen, not four."

Greg shook his head at his friend's words, rolling his eyes. "But she's also a kid, Nicky."

"Alright, alright, you got me there. Look…I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"K man." Pressing the 'end' button, he smiled, seeing Sara, dressed in her cutest maternity nightgown walking from the bathroom. "Well if it isn't my gorgeous fiancé."

He flourished, walking over and pulling her into a loving embrace.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She smirked, a blush curling at her cheeks. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Oh it was just Nicky, going over the plans for the party tomorrow."

"Speaking of the party." Sara smiled, her eyes bright in adoration. "What'd you get Katie for her birthday?"

"Nope." He shook his head, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. "Your gonna have to wait till tomorrow."

"But why?' She whined like a little child, stomping her feet, before a sharp pain in her back had her reaching to massage the pain out.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked softly, seeing a pained look register on her features.

"Yeah, its just…"

"Your back?" He finished for her, running a caressing hand down her back trying to alleviate the pain. "Is that better."

"Yeah." Sara sighed, relaxing under his touch.

"Hey, how 'bout you get in bed and I'll finish getting ready, then I'll rub your back till you fall asleep."

"Mmm I like the sound of that."

"Well then lets get you into bed." Helping her lie down, he quickly changed and brushed his teeth before getting back in bed. Massaging his hands softly up and down her back, Greg smiled hearing her moan in content. "I talked to my mom, she said she was gonna try and make it out for the party tomorrow."

Stunned at his words, Sara turned, her eyes wide. "Your mom? Does she…" She trailed off, turning back to the bedspread. "Does she know about the…Katie incident?" She hated thinking of Katie as anything more than a miracle. A miracle that brought her to where she is now.

"Yes, she knows."

Sighing in frustration and pain, she growled. "God." _That's all she needed_. Before quickly relaxing under his touch once more.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Okay everyone is gonna arrive in a half an hour, the foods in the fridge and Katie is…"

"Waiting for her mommy to calm down so we can start the party." Greg finished, running a hand along her back, stopping only to massage soft circles.

"Okay, okay I'll calm down." Sara sighed, relaxing into him from behind.

"That's my girl."

At that moment Susan from the hallway, a large smile on her face. "I'm proud to present, the birthday girl!"

Katie slowly stepped from the hall, a shy look on her face as she twirled her light blue sundress, the flare of her dress stopped just above her sandal covered feet.

"Aww." Sara cried, seeing her little girl. "You look adorable, baby."

"Come here Katie-bear." Greg cooed, patting his thighs lightly and opening his arms.

The little girl nodded running and jumping into his arms. "Daddy! Its my birday!"

Lifting her higher on to his chest, he nodded. "Yep and how old are you?"

Flicking through each of her fingers, Katie decidedly put four fingers in the air. "Four."

"That's right baby." He smiled proudly, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Now how 'bout you and Suey go see what your uncle Nicky is up to in the kitchen."

"'kay daddy." Pressed a kiss to his cheek she shifted in his arms and faced Sara. "Mommy." Placing a kiss to her cheek too, the little girl leaned down pressing another light kiss to the fabric covering her brother or sister. "Baby. I be back." Sliding from her fathers arms, she ran to Susan pulling her into the kitchen. "Come on."

"Whoa squirt calm down."

"Looks like someone is ready for her party." Greg smirked, wrapping his arms around his fiancé from behind and pressing a soft kiss to her neck.

"Yeah." Sara smiled, running a hand over the spot on her belly Katie had just kissed.

Watching her stare distantly for a few seconds he shook his head. "You okay?'

"Mmhmm." Just as Greg opened his mouth to question her further, the doorbell rang.

"Party time." He announced pressing a kiss to her cheek and squeezing her shoulder before walking to the door and opening it. Seeing Catherine, Gil and Lindsay, he smiled opening the door wider. "Hey guys, come in. The birthday girl's in the kitchen."

---------------------------------------------

The party was in full swing and thankfully, for Katie and Lindsay, some of their friends, brought little friends, i.e. cousins, sisters, and nieces.

Greg's grin broadened, watching his little girl take center stage around some of her new friends, one of which, he was proud to say was Archie's niece. _'Like father, like daughter'_ he thought, sitting down next to a resting Sara on the couch. "How you two doin'?" He asked, moving a hand over hers on her abdomen.

"Little tired."

"Well, we'll be starting presents soon."

"Finally!" Sara boasted, causing another smile to grace his handsome features. "I get to see what you got our girl."

"Yes you will…now do you want some cake?"

"Nah, just bring over the birthday girl for presents." She winced, feeling a sharp pain rattle her back.

"I will." Leaning forward he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, trying not to give their guests a show. Pulling back, he bopped her gently on the nose before turning to help Nick cut the cake.

-------------------

"Present time, present time. Come on Kitty kat." Susan announced, picking the girl up from her spot on the floor and placing her on the couch between Greg and Sara.

"Alright, the first present is from Greg."

"Daddy." Hearing her fathers name, Katie shrieked grabbing the present from Susan's hand and tearing the paper off. Seeing what was underneath, her little eyes grew wide. "Dolly!"

Running a hand through her curls, Greg smiled. "You like it?"

Nodding her head enthusiastically, she tried to rip open the box, wanting to play with it now. "Yeah!"

Pulling the box gently from her hands, he started to open the toy. "Let me get that." Lifting the baby doll from its cardboard prison, he handed it to his little girl watching as she hugged it for dear life. Running a hand through her curly locks once more, a grin curled his lips. "I thought, since you won't be able to hold your brother or sister for a while, that you'd want your own little baby to play with."

Still holding on to the doll she jumped into Greg's arms and holding tight. "Tank you daddy."

"Wow Sanders, you actually did something good." David Hodges sneered, shaking his head.

"Oh shut up Hodges." Greg barked, throwing a glare his way. "Just wait till you have kids some day…oh, wait you have to have a woman for that."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down guys there are kids in the room." Catherine reprimanded, stepping in between the two men.

"Sorry." Hodges rolled his eyes, turning away.

"Sorry."

"Okay, back to presents." Susan announced, picking up another gift and handing it to the little girl.

Watching her daughter joyfully tear through her presents brought a smile to Sara's face. The smile, however, dropped as she felt a warm sensation pool between her thighs. "Uh…uh Greg…Greg." She persisted reaching blindly to her side. Feeling his skin beneath her hand, she pulled at it, bringing his attention to her.

"What?"

Breathing in heavy pants, she grabbed at her large belly, cringing as a sudden pain shook her stomach. "Greg…my water just broke."

TBC….R&R if you want to find out what happens next…_sorry this took so long, but the longer it is the harder to write plus as I've said before works sucks!!!! _


	26. Chapter 26

**Attention loyal readers, I have a question, how much further do you want me to take this story?**

The Child's Eyes 26/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Susan, Katie and baby Sanders.

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle, Nick/Susan, and Grillows

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously…_

_Watching her daughter joyfully tear through her presents brought a smile to Sara's face. The smile, however, dropped as she felt a warm sensation pool between her thighs. "Uh…uh Greg…Greg." She persisted reaching blindly to her side. Feeling his skin beneath her hand, she pulled at it, bringing his attention to her. _

"_What?" _

_Breathing in heavy pants, she grabbed at her large belly, cringing as a sudden pain shook her stomach. "Greg…my water just broke." _

Greg's eyes grew wide as he gently slid Katie off his lap. "What?"

"Baby…coming….now." She panted, cringing as another contraction took hold of her body.

"Okay, okay…we….we…" He stood, looking around for something, anything to help.

"Have to go to the hospital." Grissom offered, Katie now sitting at his hip.

"Right, hospital good…hospital is where we need to go." He ranted still not moving from his spot.

"Greg." Sara's frustrated voice pulled him from his daze.

"Right." Greg mumbled, turning to help her stand. "Sorry."

Just as he finished lifted her from the couch's material, Susan came bouncing through the crowd. "Nick's pullin' the car around. Come on." She murmured, guiding a panting Sara and a hysterical Greg through the room full of party guests to the front door.

Reaching the back passenger door, Greg thrust it open and helped his heaving fiancé inside. Jumping in behind her, he slammed the door shut before yelling at Nick. "Lets go." Leaving his daughter with her party guests, stunned at what had just transpired.

--------------------------------------------------

"Just breath, baby… come on. He he he ho ho ho." Greg coached Sara in the car, his hands rubbing her contracting belly softly.

Grabbing behind her to the lapel of his shirt, she pulled him closer. "Do you want to have this baby?" She questioned, eyeing him heatedly; receiving no response, she growled. "That's what I thought, so shut up."

"Jeez Sara, calm down." Nick chuckled, watching the scene unfold from the front seat.

"How 'bout I calm down when your in my position." She breathed softly, before crying out as another contraction took hold of her belly.

"Just drive Nick." Greg spoke in determination, before cringing as Sara's nails dug into his skin. "It's okay baby, were almost there." He mumbled, pressing a kiss to her hairline.

Letting out a breath, feeling the contraction subside, she relaxed against his chest. "We better, cause I don't want have this baby in the car."

"Yeah, well I won't let that happen." He whispered next to her ear before placing a kiss to her cheek.

"Good." She breathed lightly, before reaching for Greg's hands as a sharp pressure once again rattled her abdomen. "Oh god."

"Just breath baby…you can do it." Running a hand through her curls, he smiled, knowing he was mere hours from holding his second child in his arms.

Nick, seeing his friend's smile in the rearview mirror, informed. "Don't worry guys were almost there."

Moments later they pulled up to the emergency room doors of Desert Palms Hospital. Nick jumped out from his seat behind the wheel, helping Greg pull Sara gently from the vehicle. "You guys wait here, I'll go get a wheelchair."

"Oh god." Sara mumbled, turning around so her head rested against the crook of his neck.

Feeling tears start to dampen his shoulder, he ran a hand down her back. "Are you okay?"

"I ruined Katie's party." She sobbed, nuzzling her head deeper into his neck. "She's gonna hate me."

"She's not gonna hate you. If anything she'll be so happy, because she got the best present of all."

Pulling back, her eyes still drooped in sadness, "Oh yeah and what's that?"

Lifting her chin, he smiled. "A brother or a sister."

The softness in his eyes brought an awed look to hers before a spark of pain shot through her abdomen making her cringe. Breathing through the hurt, a smile slowly crept to her features as she pressed her forehead to his. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied softly watching as Nick hustled back to the couple, a wheelchair in hand and a nurse close behind.

"Here we go Sar." The Texan replied, pulling the chair behind his pregnant friend.

"How far apart are the contractions?" The short blonde nurse asked, clipboard in hand.

"About four or five minutes." Greg answered for his fiancé, helping her into the wheelchair.

"Alright, well, lets get you inside and into a room. See how far along you are."

"Oh thank god." Sara sighed, leaning back in the chair

Fifteen minutes and three contractions later, Sara was in her own room on the maternity ward, a fetal monitor surrounding her pregnant bump. "Okay, a doctor should be with you in a few minutes." The nurse informed before leaving the couple in their room, Nick had left minutes earlier to inform the members of the party of which room Sara was in.

"Can you believe were gonna have a baby?" Greg grinned, a look of awe in his eyes; Sara, seeing this burst into tears. "Hey, hey." He whispered lifting her chin gently bringing her eyes to his. "What's wrong."

"I'm sorry I made you miss this with Katie." She sobbed, pulling him closer to her on the bed.

"Hey, its okay, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. Katie will be just as loved as this little one." He replied softly, resting a hand on her swollen belly.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you." She whimpered, pulling him even closer and pressing a kiss to his neck.

Before he could answer, however, an aging man stepped into the room, a stethoscope at his shoulders. "I hear there's someone ready to say hello to the world in here."

"Yeah. Right here." Sara breathed heavily, pointing to her stomach before a sharp pain had her grabbing for her belly. "Ahhh."

--------------------------------------------------

"Hurry, hurry, hurry…" Katie continued to chant from the backseat of Catherine's Denali, her body strapped in tightly in the booster seat, the doll Greg gave her as a present held tightly to her chest, even as she bounced up and down.

"Calm down sweetie, were almost there." Susan cooed from her seat next to the little girl, running a hand through her soft curls, she turned to the front adding. "Right guys?"

Grissom, being behind the wheel just nodded leaving his wife, in the passenger seat, to answer for him. "Yeah, were almost there." Catherine smirked, seeing the little girl jumping in her seat, from the corner of her eye.

"You hear that? Were almost there." The redhead cooed once more, turning to the little girl.

Shaking her head, Katie grumpily crossed her arms around her chest, the doll getting squished in the process. "Me wan' mommy an' daddy." She replied sadly, her head dropping softly to her chest.

"Hey sweetie." Susan whispered, pulling the little girl as close she could through the restraints of the seat belts. "Its okay, baby, were almost there."

Even though Susan's words were comforting, they couldn't calm Katie's want to be with her mother and father. "Mommy, daddy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Sara, it looks like your about five centimeters and about seventy-five percent effaced." Dr. Pecone announced, coming out from underneath Sara's hospital gown.

"What does that mean?" Greg asked his hand resting in Sara's as he sat in a chair next to her bed.

"It means that your baby should be born within the next few hours."

"You hear that, Sar, we'll get to see our baby in a few hours."

"I don't need to see it, I can already feel it." Sara growled, pulling him closer before crying out as strong contraction shook her body. "Ahhh."

Grabbing her hand gently, Greg tried to soothe the pain that was rocking his fiancé. "That's good just keep breathing. The contractions almost done." He whispered, watching as the machine tracking the contractions slowed down. "There you did it." He appraised, running a gentle hand down her back.

"Yeah, yeah." She whimpered, flopping back on the bed. "You do know you're having the next one, right?"

"I kind of figured." He chuckled, running a hand through her sweat filled curls. "Besides two children is more than enough."

"Sure, you say that now but happens when _someone_ forgets the condoms and were in this same position, then what? Huh?" Sara rambled, glaring pointedly at him.

"Then I'll make sure to buy us an economy size pack so you won't have to do this again."

"Have to do what again?" Grissom asked as he, Catherine, and Susan stepped in the room, Katie in her arms.

"Nothing." Greg snickered, before catching the frown on his sleeping daughter's face. "Hey, did the rest of the party not go well?'

"No." The redhead shook her head, shifting the little girl higher in her arms. "As soon as you guys ran out there, she wouldn't do anything. She just wanted her mommy and daddy."

"Oh baby." Sara cooed, before another contraction had her cringing in pain. "Oh god."

"Just breath baby, your almost through it." Greg coached, rubbing her back gently and watching the monitor, distinguishing the contractions, lessen to a normal rate. Pressing a kiss to her temple, he pulled her closer. "You did it."

"Yeah, yeah." She whimpered, pushing him away, exhaustion lacing her tone. "Now bring my girl over here before another one hits." Sitting up, she turned carefully on her side, which to her surprise, helped relieve the pain in her backside as she left room for her daughter to lay down.

Plucking his daughter out of their friend's arms, Greg gingerly placed her on the bed, Sara's arms immediately going around her. "Kitty Kat, time to wake up for mommy."

"Mommy." Katie mumbled, her eyes fluttering furiously before focusing on her mother. "Mommy!" She screamed attaching her arms around Sara's neck, being careful to dodge her large belly.

"Whoa sweetie." Greg squeaked, seeing his little girl jump at her mother. "Calm down."

Hearing her father's voice, Katie turned, her eyes growing wide at the sight. "Daddy!" before jumping into his arms.

Relieved to see his little girl hadn't hurt Sara in her jump, he let out a breath. "Jeez missy, you nearly gave me a heart attack jumping like that."

"Why daddy."

The soft look in her eye nearly made Greg's heart beat out of his chest. Running a hand through her curls, he smirked. "Cause I thought you were gonna hurt mommy and she's already in pain."

"Why mommy hurt?"

Gazing to the hospital bed, he cringed, seeing Sara's face contorted in pain, obviously trying hold off the scream lodged in her throat as to not scare their daughter. Nodding to Susan to help comfort his fiancé, he took care of explaining to his daughter what her mother was going through. "Baby, your mommy is hurting because your little brother or sister is ready to see all of us."

"So baby comine now?" Katie questioned, her eyes wide in astonishment.

Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he nodded. "Yep."

"Yeah!"

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Greg handed her back to the Grissom's before moving back to Sara and helping her through another contraction.

"Alright Ms. Sidle lets see how much further you are along." Dr. Pecone announced, stepping in the room.

TBC…R&R if you want more………………………………..


	27. Chapter 27

I know labor is longer and a little bit different but this is how it came out of my brain. I hope you like it and please review.

The Child's Eyes 27/

Disclaimer: I only own Susan, Katie, and the soon-to-be named baby Sanders.

Rating: possible R

Summary: Sara has a secret: will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle, Nick/Susan and Grillows.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"_So baby comine now?" Katie questioned, her eyes wide in astonishment. _

_Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he nodded. "Yep." _

"_Yeah!" _

_Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Greg handed her back to the Grissom's before moving back to Sara and helping her through another contraction. _

"_Alright Ms. Sidle lets see how much further you are along." Dr. Pecone announced, stepping in the room._

"We'll be outside." Grissom nodded to the door, a pouting Katie now in his arms.

"Okay." Greg distractedly nodded his eyes on the doctor as he prepared to see how much longer Sara had left. "We almost there doc?"

"Were more than almost, were there."

"Oh thank god." Sara panted, feeling Greg squeeze her hand tight.

"Let me grab some nurses, get scrubbed up and we'll have ourselves a baby."

"Did you hear that?" Greg awed, as four nurses stepped in the room and prepared it for the birth of their baby.

"Yes…and I can't wait to hold…" She cringed feeling another strong contraction shake her body. "Ahhhhh."

"Just breath baby, you can do it."

"Ahh but I got to push, let me push, please?" She pleaded, panting furiously and grabbing hard to his shirt, bringing him closer. "Please?"

"Sara, I cant make that call, you have to wait for the doctor."

"Please?"

"Just breath." He whispered next to her ear, rubbing a soothing hand along her swollen belly.

Feeling the contraction subside, Sara sighed. "I'm sorry, I just want to hold him or her already."

"I know." He nodded, leaning forward to kiss her. "So do I."

Just as his lips were about to touch hers, Dr. Pecone stepped in the room, breaking them apart. "Alright, time to deliver this baby." Handing Greg a pair of scrubs, he ordered. "Put these on."

"Okay." Pulling up the scrub bottoms over his jeans, Greg had to stop, grabbing Sara's hand, hearing her moan in pain. "It's okay, just breath."

"Ohhh but I need to push."

"Oh not quite yet Ms. Sidle." Dr. Pecone smirked, stepping back in the room, his gloved hands in the air as a nurse rolled a chair to the bottom end of the bed.

"There you go sir."

"Thanks Cindy. Alright Ms. Sidle, if you would scoot down on the bed we can get this baby delivered."

"Oh thank god." Sara moaned; Greg, having finished putting on the scrubs, helped her slide further down on the bed.

"Alright, Sara on your next contraction I want you to push."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Suey, is baby now?"

Running a hand through her curls, Susan smiled. "No, sweetie. The baby hasn't come yet."

"Oh." Katie's eyes dropped to the floor, her lip curling into a pout.

Nick, seeing this dropped to the floor, inching closer to the little girl. "Hey, meow mix…" Katie couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, making him smile. "…how 'bout you, me and Su, go down to the gift shop and get something for your mommy and the new baby."

The little girl's grew to the size of golf balls as she squeaked. "Yeah!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing the sharp shriek from the machines, Dr. Pecone announced. "Alright now, push."

"Ahhhh." Sara screamed, her body convulsing in pain as she pushed with all her might.

"That's it, you doing it. Come on." Greg encouraged, cringing as she squeezed his hand tight. As the contraction slowed, she collapsed against him, panting heavily.

"You are definitely having the next one."

"I know." He snickered, pressing a kiss to her already sweaty locks.

"Okay, on the next contraction I just want you to push a little bit."

"Alright." She breathed; feeling a sharp pain shake her spine, she growled, latching even tighter to Greg's arm as she pushed her body forward.

"Your doing amazing Sara, just keep pushing like that." The doctor appraised, guiding the tiny baby's head from her body. "Okay, the head's out. You want to take a look daddy."

"What?" Greg's eyes grew at this. "Huh?"

"Go, take a look…I'm not going anywhere." Sara breathed, feeling another contraction take hold on her body.

Just as he reached the bottom of the bed, Sara's contraction came full force, making her push hard, their baby's shoulders coming more fully into view. "Oh my god."

His awed expression wasn't lost on Sara as she let a little smile slip before another sharp stab in her belly had her crying. "Oh Greg, get back up here I need you."

Still dazed at seeing the life he created, he nodded, walking back to her side of the bed. "Oh yeah…wow."

Grabbing tightly to his hand, she chuckled lightly, heaving for breath. "Definitely something you won't forget, huh?"

"Watching my baby being born…never."

"Good."

"Alright Ms. Sidle, on your next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can."

"Haven't I already been doing that?" Sara hissed, blindly reaching for Greg's shirt, she yanked him closer, bringing them face-to-face. "I want him out, NAAOW!" She screeched, tightening her grip on his shirt as she pushed as hard as she could.

"That's it Sara. Keep pushing." Dr. Pecone instructed, gently guiding the baby the rest of the way from Sara's heaving body. "Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby boy."

Feeling her child slip from her, Sara collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. "Oh god." Before a loud wail had her crying in joy. "Is that him?"

"Yes." Greg whispered, his eyes moving from his screaming child, as the nurses took him to get cleaned up, to looking down to her, tears in his eyes. "And he's adorable."

Feeling the clear liquid on her hand, she looked up at him, her own eyes filling with more tears. "I love you."

"I love you." Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he finished. "So much."

Their slight intimacy was pleasantly disrupted as a nurse delivered their little bundle to the couple, a large smile on her face. "Your little boy is perfectly healthy."

Taking her baby boy into her arms, Sara couldn't stop the tears that continued to flow. "Oh Greg, look at him."

Even just minutes old, you could tell he was a Sanders; with his already defined nose and pouty lips, little no-name Sanders couldn't look more like his father.

Staring at his son for a few moments, Greg cleared his throat. "Umm what should we name this little guy?" He asked, running a hand against his son's tiny hand.

"I don't know." She smiled, holding her baby closer to her before turning to him. "What was your father's name?"

"Joshua."

"I like that." Smiling down on her gorgeous newborn, she decided. "How 'bout Erik Joshua Sanders?"

"Its perfect."

Watching their little boy rest for a few moments, Greg quietly cleared his throat, not wanting to wake his precious son. "I'm gonna go inform the waiting room.

"Okay." Sara nodded, her eyes glowing like that of a proud mother.

TBC…..R&R if you want more……………….


	28. Chapter 28

The Child's Eyes 28/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Susan, Katie and little Erik.

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle, Nick/Susan and a little Grillows.

--------------------------------------------------------

"_That's it Sara. Keep pushing." Dr. Pecone instructed, gently guiding the baby the rest of the way from Sara's heaving body. "Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby boy." _

_Feeling her child slip from her, Sara collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. "Oh god." Before a loud wail had her crying in joy. "Is that him?" _

"_Yes." Greg whispered, his eyes moving from his screaming child, as the nurses took him to get cleaned up, to looking down to her, tears in his eyes. "And he's adorable." _

_---------------_

_Their slight intimacy was pleasantly disrupted as a nurse delivered their little bundle to the couple, a large smile on her face. "You little boy is perfectly healthy." _

_Taking her baby boy into her arms, Sara couldn't stop the tears that continued to flow. "Oh Greg, look at him." _

_Even just minutes old, you could tell he was a Sanders; with his already defined nose and pouty lips, little no-name Sanders couldn't look more like his father._

_Staring at his son for a few moments, Greg cleared his throat. "Umm what should we name this little guy?" He asked, running a hand against his son's tiny hand._

"_I don't know." She smiled, holding her baby closer to her before turning to him. "What was your father's name?"_

"_Joshua." _

"_I like that." Smiling down on her gorgeous newborn, she decided. "How 'bout Erik Joshua Sanders?" _

"_Its perfect." _

_Watching their little boy rest for a few moments, Greg quietly cleared his throat, not wanting to wake his precious son. "I'm gonna go inform the waiting room. _

"_Okay." Sara nodded, her eyes glowing like that of a proud mother._

Reluctantly stepping out of the room, Greg couldn't stop the smile from coming to his face. He has a son. A son.

Reaching the waiting room, he stopped as an even larger smile growing on his face at the sight. Grissom and Catherine were curled up together on their own sofa, sound asleep. While Nick, Susan and Katie slept on the only other couch. Nick and Susan rested the same as the Grissom's while his little girl slept in a ball on Susan's lap, a small stuffed toy sandwiched in her arms.

Not being able help himself, he moved over to counter, that held the coffee, and started drumming hard on the linoleum, yelling. "Its time to wake up." He chuckled, watching as everyone growled, groggily waking up.

Katie, being the first to see her father, screeched. "Daddy!" Before jumping off the couch and barreling into his legs. "Baby?"

Just as he was about to answer his little girl, the rest of the adults bombarded him with questions.

"Boy or girl?"

"How much did he or she weigh?"

"How's Sara?"

"When can we see her?"

Placing his hands in the air, he halted there barrage. "Guys chill… it's a boy, with the healthy weight of six pounds three ounces. Sara's fine and if you would stop mauling me I will take you to them."

The group let out a collective sigh, starting to move, when Katie tugged on Greg's pant leg, stopping them. "Daddy?"

Looking down, Greg smiled. "Yes, my little Katie-bear?" Watching her arms raise into the air, he knew what she wanted. Lifting her into his arms, he raised an eye. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Baby now?"

"Yep, do you want to go see him?"

"Yeah." Her eyes grew to saucers as she nodded frantically.

"Okay." Holding her closer to him, Greg guided his friends to his fiancés room. Stepping in through the door, he couldn't stop the grin from coming to his face, seeing Sara coo at their beautiful newborn boy. "Hey, look who I found."

Looking up from her precious son, Sara smiled, finding her adorable daughter in Greg's arms. "Come here sweetie, I want you to meet your new little brother."

With each step toward the bed Greg took, Katie's eyes doubled, a gasp escaping her lips. "He all squishy." She giggled happily as her daddy placed her on the bed next to Sara.

"Just for now, sweetie." She mumbled, running a hand through her curls.

"So what'd you name this little guy?" Catherine interrupted, gazing softly down at the slumbering child.

"Erik Joshua." Sara grinned, finally happy to have her son in her arms.

"Oh that's beautiful." Susan cooed, coming over to the other side of the bed, Nick following suit.

"Yeah." He agreed, pulling her against his chest. "He's adorable."

"Wow, did Nicholas Stokes just say adorable?"

"Shut up."

"Can I hold him?" Everyone in the room turned to the door, stunned at this new voice, except Greg who had a large smile on his face.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was coming out here… besides when I heard my grandchild was finally making his appearance, I knew I had to get out here fast. Now let me see my grandchildren and meet my future granddaughter."

TBC…..R&R if you want more……….


	29. Chapter 29

Made a booboo on the last chapter when I wrote granddaughter I meant daughter-in-law, so I fixed that in here.

The Child's Eyes 29/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own Susan, Katie, Erik, and Greg's mom.

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle, Nick/Susan, and a little Grillows

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_So what'd you name this little guy?" Catherine interrupted, gazing softly down at the slumbering child._

"_Erik Joshua." Sara grinned, finally happy to have her son in her arms._

"_Oh that's beautiful." Susan cooed, coming over to the other side of the bed, Nick following suit. _

"_Yeah." He agreed, pulling her against his chest. "He's adorable."_

"_Wow, did Nicholas Stokes just say adorable?" _

"_Shut up." _

"_Can I hold him?" Everyone in the room turned to the door, stunned at this new voice, except Greg who had a large smile on his face. _

"_Mom! What are you doing here?"_

"_I told you I was coming out here… besides when I heard my grandchild was finally making his appearance, I knew I had to get out here fast. Now let me see my grandchildren and meet my future daughter-in-law." _

----------------------------------------------------

"Okay." Greg sighed, turning back to his friends; moving to the side of the bed, he gently lifted his daughter into his arms. "Mom, I'd like you to meet your granddaughter, Katie." He smiled, seeing his little girl's shy leer toward her grandmother. "And Katie, I want you to meet your grandma."

"Gamma?" She slightly turned to the older woman, her little brow raised.

"Yeah angel, I'm your grandma." Lis Sanders stepped closer, a large smile on her face as she opened her arms to her granddaughter. "You want to come to me?"

Seeing the panicked look on his girl's face, Greg reassured her. "Its okay." Placing Katie in his mothers arms, he kissed her cheek, running a hand through her curls. "Its okay baby."

Watching his little girl curl into Lis' shoulder, he cleared his throat, moving back to the bed. "And Mom, I'd like you meet my fiancé and the love of my life, Sara Sidle." He emphasized, pressing a tender kiss to her curls before running a gentle finger along his son's cheek. "And our son, your grandson, Erik Joshua."

"Ahh Gregory…" Lis smiled, gazing lovingly at all the new members of her family. "After your father."

"Your dad was named Erik?" Nick questioned, sliding his hands into the front pockets of Susan's jeans as she leant against him.

"No…Joshua." Sara grinned, turning to Lis. "And its great to finally meet you Mrs. Sanders."

"Please call me Lis."

"Alright…Lis." She blushed, turning her gaze back to Erik as he started to fuss, his tiny arms flailing slightly. "Hey…hey, its okay, mommy and daddy are right here… its okay." Sara whispered, rocking him gently back and forth. Seeing his tiny lips open and shut like a fish, she gently moved him to her shoulder, clearing her throat. "Umm guys…do you think you can leave for a little bit, this little guy is hungry…" She emphasized, gliding a hand softly down his back as he started to whimper, sucking at the hospital gown that draped her body. "…and I don't want to give you guys a show."

"She's right, why don't we all go down to the cafeteria?" Grissom offered, his arms curled around his wife.

"Mommy? Baby hungry?" Katie asked, her head resting on Lis' shoulder as they all started to file from the room.

"Yes my little Kitty Kat, you little brother's starvin'"

"'kay." She smiled, "Less go."

Watching the group leave the room, Greg staying behind, she gingerly brought Erik from her shoulder and placed him on the mattress. "Decided to stay for the show." Sara snickered, pulling down the edge of the hospital gown. Lifting her boy, she placed him at her breast, watching as he sucked around the skin before latching on the nipple.

Watching his boy drink away, Greg shook his head, stepping closer. "I didn't want to miss our son's first feeding."

"You…are the weirdest man." Sara smiled at him, her thumb caressing the back of Erik's small head.

Sitting on the side of the bed, he nodded, a light chuckle at his lips. "Yes, but you love me for it."

"You know it." Her smile broadened, before she grabbed his shirt, with her open hand, and pulled him to her, capturing his lips in a tender kiss.

---------------------------------------------

"Gammy, can we get somethine for baby?" Katie asked, perched from Lis' arms.

"I thought you already got him something sweetie."

"I did, bu' mommy said he hungry."

"Oh angel, that's so sweet but your mommy's feeding him." Lis cooed, running a hand through her curls.

Katie's face dropped in disappointment. "Oh…otay."

Seeing the sadden look on her face, the older woman pulled her closer. "Its okay. How 'bout we get somethin' for you."

"Otay."

---------------

Susan smiled, watching the interaction. "That's so sweet."

"You're sweet." Nick whispered into her ear as he stepped behind her.

Turning in his arms, she smiled. "Such a charmer Stokes."

"I try." He snickered, grabbing her hands. "Come on."

"What? Where are we going?" Susan jabbed playfully as he pulled her outside, a beautiful courtyard surrounding them. "Nicky?"

Taking a deep breath, he held tighter to her hands, pulling her closer, his eyes took hold of hers. "Su, from the moment I met you I knew I wanted to be with you. I mean I almost had a heart attack when you said you were going back to California."

"Nicky, wha…" She started but was cut off when Nick gently grabbed her chin, placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Susan, I love you…so much and I know this may not be the best time but…will you marry me?"

Feeling the breath leave her body, she stuttered. "What?"

Pulling the ring from his pocket, he held it in front of her eyes. "Marry me?"

"Wha…I…yes." She nodded, a wide grin curling on her lips as she grabbed his neck pulling him into a blazing kiss.

Moving back, minutes later, he snickered. "So were getting' hitched?"

"Yes…" He grinned, lifting her hand to his lips, he pressed a chaste kiss to her fingers before gingerly sliding the gorgeous diamond on the proper finger. "…but…." He stopped at this, his eyes going to hers, a somewhat scared expression on his face. "…I want to meet your family first."

"God woman! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I'm sorry." Susan chuckled, running her soft hand down his shirt covered chest, loving the feel of his muscled abdomen. "I didn't mean to scare you but I want to meet your family."

"And you will, but lets go tell our friends first." Nick smiled softly pulling her into tender kiss

"Okay."

------------------------------------------

"Hey guys, where have you been." Catherine asked the couple, as they walked back into the cafeteria.

Realizing she didn't want to tell them without Greg and Sara, Susan stuttered. "We… we just wanted some fresh air." Pulling the ring off her finger and sliding it into her pocket.

Satisfied with answer, she nodded. "Okay."

Pulling Susan into his chest, Nick whispered into her ear. "What was that?"

Turning in his arms, she placed a kiss at his jaw before standing on her tiptoes, whispering. "I want Greg and Sara to be here when we tell them. So lets wait till were upstairs."

"Alright." Brushing his lips against her cheek, he caught her own embracing them in a passionate kiss.

"Hey guys, come on. There are other people in the room." Grissom growled in sarcastic disgust as he pulled his wife closer, knowing that's what they'd be doing when they got home.

Pulling back, Nick wiped the edge of his lips, chuckling. "Sorry."

"Gammy?" Katie asked, standing up on the plastic bench, they all moved to when they came into the cafeteria. "Can we go see mommy and daddy now?" She all but whined, her infamous Sanders pout making an appearance.

"Okay, okay, are you guys ready?" Lis asked as she stood, lifting Katie into her arms.

"If you are." Nick mumbled, moving his arm around Susan's shoulder.

"Lets go." Catherine announced, flashing her investigative eye toward Nick and Susan trying to find out why they were acting so weird.

-------------------------

"Knock, knock." Lis knocked on the door, afraid she'd catch her soon-to-be daughter-in-law in a compromising situation. Receiving no response, she stepped through the door, Katie nearly slipping from her arms at the sight as the rest of the group filed into the room.

"Damn Greggo, isn't that what got her here in the first place." Nick snickered, watching as Greg and Sara pulled from their passionate make out session, Erik resting sound asleep in a small glass bed next to Sara's.

"Sorry." The brunette blushed, wiping uncomfortably at her lips as Greg slid off the bed, his gaze on the floor

"Umm mom, guys, your back so soon." He stuttered, his eyes moving across the bed to his sleeping son.

"Calm down Gregory, you're aloud to kiss your fiancé, just please keep it PG around me and your children." Lis smiled, before a whimper from her arms brought dropped the smile from her face. "Aww Gregory, can you come grab your daughter, she wants you and Sara."

"Oh my Katie-bear." Greg frowned, walking closer to his mom. "Come here." He whispered, pulling her into his arms. He wasn't surprised when she settled in his arms, falling asleep instantly. "Guess someone missed her nap."

"Oh Greg, bring her here." Sara smiled, loving this Kodak moment.

Stepping closer to the bed, he sat back down next to her on the mattress, Katie still in his arms.

"You can lay her down."

"Its okay." He whispered, running a hand through Katie's curls, pressing a kiss to her cheek as her light snores started to sound in his ear. "I'm fine."

"You are a weird man."

"You made me that way." Greg snickered, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

Snickering at her son and his fiancé, Lis grinned. "So when are you to be released?"

"Actually, my doctor said my labor went so well and Erik is so…perfect." Sara smiled, looking at her son, his small head turned to side as his tiny hand resting near his lips, almost making it look like his was sucking his thumb. "…that I'm being discharged tonight but they want me back in the morning, just to make sure Erik is fine."

"That's great." The group collectively agreed before Erik's disgruntled cry forced some in the room to leave, Lis staying behind.

Lifting her son from his bed and placing him gently to her shoulder, Sara cooed. "Its okay shh." Coddling him softly, he finally settled, his tiny fingers fanned against her neck.

"Oh Gregory, Sara, would it be too much to ask, if I can stay with you." Lis asked, her eyes glowing softly with love toward her family. "I don't want to miss another minute with my grandbabies."

Smiling softly at his mom, Greg turned to Sara, being careful not wake Katie in the process. "What do you think?"

"I think…" She grinned, holding Erik closer to her. "…I would love that."

Lis beamed, "Would it be alright if I go there now?"

Hearing that, Greg turned to her, his brow raising. "What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing Gregory, I would just like to get settled before you come home. I wouldn't want to wake my grandson and granddaughter, while trying to put away my things." She lied smoothly, hoping her investigator son wouldn't see through her.

"I don't know."

"Greg, just give her the keys. If she wants to settle in then we should let her."

"Fine." He sighed, gently standing and retrieving the keys from his pocket, handing them to her. "Just don't do anything to our house."

"I won't." Lis smiled sweetly before hurrying from the room.

------------------------------------------

Three hours later, Sara was released and the Sanders family was on their way, their daughter and newborn son strapped tightly in the backseat. "Is it alright with you, if we keep Erik in our room for a few weeks? I mean he's so tiny…"

"Yes." Greg cut off, reaching across the center console and grabbing her hand, squeezing it gently. Pulling up to the house, he let out a sigh of relief seeing it still in the same condition they left it. "She didn't do anything."

"Why are you so afraid your mom has done something to our house?" Sara asked, hearing his sigh, as he pulled into the driveway.

Turning to her, he sighed once more. "Sara…when I was younger…I…I grew up wealthy." Sara's eyes grew, surprised by this. "…but I never liked it. My mom would try and buy her way into my heart, hoping I would think differently. I just don't want Erik and Katie to get spoiled because my mom wanted to buy her way into their hearts."

"Greg, we don't have to let her spoil the kids if we don't want to."

"I know…I'm just afraid it'll happen and I wont be able to stop it." He sighed, looking into the back, both Katie and Erik still sound asleep.

"Then I'll stop it, alright?"

"Okay." Hearing his son start to whimper in the back seat, he turned back to her. "Why don't you take Erik inside, I'll get Katie and the bags."

"Okay." She smiled, leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to his lips. "I'll see you inside." Before moving to the back seat and unstrapping Erik from his car seat. "Shh its okay." She cooed to her boy, hearing his whimper grow louder, she gently lifted him from the seat and placed him on her shoulder. Feeling his soaked bottom, she whispered. "Oh so that's what's wrong my little boy. You need your diaper changed." Sara continued to talk softly to her son as she made her way to the front door, pushing it open, she stopped short, stunned by what was in front of her.

"Hey, I have the heavier child here. You wanna move?" Greg chuckled sarcastically, from behind her as Sara subconsciously moved to the side, giving him a view of what his fiancé was stunned to see. "Mom…what did you do?"

TBC….R&R if you want more……..this story was going to end in the next chapter but it looks like their may be a few more chapters and no worries to my loyal readers of this story there will be a sequel


	30. Chapter 30

The Child's Eyes 30/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own Susan, Katie and Erik.

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child she didn't know she had? Sandle, Nick/Susan, and a little Grillows.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Mom…what did you do?" Greg's eyes grew wide seeing the mass of wrapped gifts surrounding his mother.

"Gregory, I know you hate your father and I's lifestyle… but I just met my grandchildren and that's a lot of birthdays and Christmas' I have to make up for…please don't be mad at me." Lis rambled biting her bottom lip.

"I'm not mad mom…BUT you're not giving Erik and Katie all these gifts."

"But Gregory…"

"No mom, if you give them all these gifts, they'll get spoiled, wanting this many presents every year and I don't want that…we don't want that." Greg emphasized the 'we' turning to Sara, a smile on his lips, to which she returned, stroking Erik's head softly as he let out a disgruntled squeal.

"Excuse me, it seems someone needs there diaper changed." Sara replied somewhat sheepishly, picking up the prepared diaper bag and placing it on her open shoulder before stepping away from her fiancé and future mother-in-law and walking down the hall to the nursery.

Grinning at her daughter-in-law as she stepped down the hall, Lis turned back to her son. "Alright I won't give them all the presents but I do want you and Sara to take all the things for Erik."

Shifting Katie higher on his chest, he raised an eye. "What things?"

"Well…I checked around the house for what you guys only had a few packs of diapers…and I know Erik will go through that in a matter of days so I got you some more, there in the garage." She mumbled the last part of the sentence quickly before moving on. "And I saw you didn't have that many clothes for him, so I…"

"Mom, how much stuff did you buy for my son?"

Dropping her gaze to the floor, Lis opened her mouth before shutting it again quickly; neither confirming nor denying

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Erik will go through that stuff in no time. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not…" Greg sighed, "…but I want you to promise to talk to me and Sara before you do something like this again."

"Does that mean your accepting my gifts?" Lis bit her lip, hoping her son would relent.

"Yes." He reluctantly agreed, shifting Katie to his other shoulder gently.

"Good… now hand me my granddaughter, so you can help Sara put your son down."

"Thanks mom." Greg smiled, handing his daughter to her grandmother.

Grinning, she held the little girl closer to her heart, nodding to the back of the hall. "Go."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Greg whispered, stepping in the nursery; seeing Erik in Sara's arms, sitting in what could only be a rocking chair, his mother bought.

"Hey." Sara whispered, her body rocking with chair as she looked up at him. "Did you see this chair? I can't even believe your mom got us this."

"Oh she got us a lot more." He mumbled, moving closer; holding his hands out in front of him as he gestured to their son. "Can I?"

"Of course." She smiled, standing up; cringing at the tenderness in her belly, she gently placed Erik in his arms before moving out of the way to let him sit. "Now what were you saying earlier? Your mom got us more?"

"Yeah." He mumbled, his gaze resting lovingly on his one day old boy, as he sat down in the vacated chair. "Apparently she saw we didn't have that much stuff…and filled in the gap."

"Aww Greg, your mom is so sweet." She boasted, tears coming to her eyes as the hormones that still rested in her from the pregnancy flowed free.

"I know." He replied softly, reaching for her hand, with his free one and pulled her down to his level. "I love you."

"I love you." Sara smiled, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his lips before pulling back, her gaze dropping to a now slumbering Erik.

---------------------------------------------

"He's so quiet." Greg whispered, as he and Sara stood over the crib, watching their son sleep soundly.

"For now." She chuckled softly, hugging tightly to his side before grabbing his hand and pulling him from the room, a baby monitor hanging at her hip, so they could hear Erik once he let out his first wail. "Come on."

"I don't wanna go." He whined, his gaze trained, almost mesmerized, by his son's chest as it rose and fell with each breath the boy took.

"I know you don't. I don't either…but we have to let him sleep. Come on."

"Fine." Sara chuckled once more seeing the pout that curled on Greg's lips. Her heart, however, clenched as she thought of how this could have been them years ago, if only she had come back sooner.

"Come on."

"Are you alright?" He asked, seeing the frown curled on her lips.

"I'm fine."

Walking back into the living room, they were surprised to find Lis still up, a cup of Blue Hawaiian in hand. "Hey, Erik asleep?"

"Out like a light, and Katie?" Greg asked, as he helped Sara sit against the couch before sitting himself.

"A perfect angel, holdin' tightly to that doll you gave her." Lis smiled, taking a sip of the coffee in hand.

Watching a blush rise to her fiancés cheeks, the brunette turned to her soon-to-be mother-in-law. "What are you still doing up?"

"I was hoping we could speak about the wedding. Have you picked a date?"

"Not really but…" Sara started, turning to Greg. "…we were hoping eight months to a year from now. We don't want miss anything with Erik."

"That's understandable but I also wanted to talk to you about a proposition."

"What kind of proposition?" Greg eyed his mother keenly, pulling away from Sara.

"I want to pay for the wedding and the honeymoon."

"MOM!" He barked in amazement, his eyes growing wide

"Lis!" The brunette squeaked, touched by the fact Lis wanted to do so much, but astonished that she would. "This is too much…we cant except that."

"Yes you can." Setting her coffee cup on the table in front of her, Lis sighed, turning to the couple. "I know how hard it is to raise a child on not that much and your raising two and trying to plan a wedding, that's a lot."

"Mom, we know that…"

"I want you to use your money on my grandbabies, buy them what they need. Just think of the wedding and honeymoon as a gift."

"Mom, that's a very large gift."

"Well son, you better get used to it." Lis snickered, a soft smile resting on her features.

With great reluctance and one look at Sara, Greg nodded. "Alright."

"Oh this is so great." She squealed jumping up from the chair she was in and tackling them both in a large hug.

Pulling back, he raised an eyebrow. "But mom when were we poor?"

"We weren't poor Gregory but believe it or not…but when your were around Katie's age is when your father finally hit it big at the firm. Before that we lived paycheck to paycheck."

"Wow." Greg muttered, amazed that he didn't know that.

"Okay now that, that's over with lets start planning. First is the dress, then…."

TBC……………R&R if you want more…….


	31. Chapter 31

There will be a sequel to this story but I have to finish a few of my other ones before I can post it.

The Child's Eyes 31/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own Susan, Katie, Lis, and Erik.

Summary: Sara has a secret; will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle, Nick/Susan and a little Grillows.

-------------------------------------------------------

"No, mommy!" Erik Sanders pouted, a little over a year later, his arms holding a death grip on his mother's legs.

"Oh baby." Sara Sidle-soon-to-be Sanders cooed bending down to her son. "You'll see me tomorrow."

"No!" The one year old screamed, jumping into her arms, nearly making her fall over.

"We should of planned this a little better." Greg Sanders chuckled over them, his mind moving to his wedding which was now only twenty four hours away, before dropping to the floor in front of them. "Hey buddy, its okay we'll see mommy tomorrow." He tried to reason with his son, running a hand along his back.

"No." Erik frowned, folding his arms against his small chest and slumping to the floor.

"Erik, baby…" Sara started, her hand combing through his chocolate brown locks. "…I won't be too far. And if you get scared you'll have daddy and your uncle Nicky to help."

"No." He screamed once more, latching onto the leg of hers that was closest to him.

"Alright that's it little bugger…" Greg growled, lifting Erik and situating him in his arms before moving closer to Sara. "…now kiss mommy." He encouraged his son, leaning him back down to his mothers level.

With great reluctance and a large pout Erik obliged, placing a slopping kiss to Sara's cheek, causing her to smile. "Thank you."

"Now its time to go." Greg smiled in finality, lifting his son back into his embrace, before leaning down to press his own kiss to her lips. "We'll see you tomorrow. I'll be the one under the altar."

Grinning toward her sweet fiancé, she answered back. "Of course you will, I'll be the one in the veil."

Chuckling softly, he turned back to his little boy. "Say bye-bye to mommy."

"By-by mommy." Erik stumbled, laying his head on Greg's shoulder, a frown deep on his lips.

"See ya tomorrow." He smiled turning back to his soon-to-be wife, leaning in to give her one final kiss before moving to the door.

"See ya." She called after them, the grin on her face that was growing wide, thinking of how much would change in the next 24 hours.

-------------

Reaching the door, his son in his arms, Greg wasn't surprised when it opened and a now five year old Katherine Sanders accompanied by her 'aunt' Susan 'Suey' Scuille. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah…Erik was starting to get fussy…not wanting to leave Sara…so I had to cut things short."

Before she could respond further, Katie squeaked. "You leaving daddy?"

"Yes angel, I have to go. But you'll see me and your brother tomorrow, kay?"

"Okay daddy." She smiled sweetly, pointing to her cheek. "Kiss?"

Smiling himself, he bent down, pressing a tender kiss to her cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too, daddy." She giggled, before running off too find her mother.

Turning back too Susan, Greg grinned, shifting a now sleeping Erik higher in his arms. "See you tomorrow."

-----------------------------------

"Mommy, mommy, mommy." Katie squealed, running into her parents room. Finding Sara on the floor, she shrieked once more, jumping into her arms. "Mommy!"

"Hey babe." Sara grinned, pressing a kiss to her daughters hair. "Did you have fun with your aunts and uncles?"

"Yes I did."

"And what did you do?"

"We played horsey, Uncle Nicky was the horsey." She giggled, remembering how her uncle 'nayed'

"Was he?" Sara smiled, tickling her daughter in hysterics. "Alright sweetie, go put on your jammies and we'll start our sleepover."

"'kay mommy." Katie breathed, before jumping up and running into her room.

Turning back to Susan, Sara smiled, seeing the grin on her friends lips. "What?"

"Your getting married tomorrow."

"To the man I love." The brunette grinned, happiness radiating through every muscle in her cheeks.

"When are Cath and Lindsay coming over?"

"They should be over at any time."

------------------------------------------------

"Hey man." Nick said, loudly, opening the door to his house to his friend.

"Shhh." Greg reprimanded, nodding to his sleeping son on his shoulder. "Where am I sleeping?"

"The guest room, come on." The Texan nodded down the hall, before walking toward the door.

Reaching the guestroom, Greg gently lay his son on the pre-made bed, pressing kiss to his forehead, as he curled into a ball. Turning to Nick, he asked. "Where's Jimmy?"

Shaking his head in confusion, Nick was about to question when he suddenly remembered. Turning to the closet, he pulled out a small stuffed bear, dressed in what could only be lab coat. "Here."

"Thanks." He whispered, lifting Erik's arm and gently setting the stuffed figure in his embrace, pulling the blanket over his small body, before leaning down and pressing another tender kiss to his forehead. "Good night son, sleep tight." Turning back to his friend, Greg was surprised to find a smile on his face. "What?"

"Nothing its just…fatherhood suits you well."

"Thanks man." Greg smiled, patting his friend on the shoulder. "So when are the rest of the guys coming?"

"Warrick said he's on his way and Griss…I don't know. You know how he and Cath are, they can't keep their hands off each other."

"Yeah and its disgusting." Sliding down on the couch, he asked. "So how are you and Susan doing?"

"Great, but we haven't set a date yet."

"Still? Its been a year since you proposed."

"I know that but Su wants the perfect wedding and I'm willing to wait as long as it takes to give that to her."

"That's sweet man." Greg smiled, just as the doorbell rang, announcing another guest.

"Thanks."

TBC….R&R if you want more….and if you want to find out what I have up my sleeve for the next chapter, keep reading.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: So sorry for long delay but this one stumped my brain and my computer decided to break on me so I was without my stories for three weeks. I promise I have not stopped writing but it was hard staying on one story at the same time. I am trying to get out more chapters, but please bare with me.

The Child's Eyes 32/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own Katie, Susan and Erik.

Summary: Sara has a secret: will she be able to tell the one man she loves about the child he didn't know he had? Sandle, Nick/Susan, and a little Grillows.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Today's the day." Greg smiled, messing with his tie for the thousandth time that day, his heart pounding.

"Are you nervous?" Nick chuckled, at his fidgeting friend.

"Is it that obvious?"

Lifting his friends unsteady hand into view, the Texan grinned. "Uhh yeah."

"Sorry." Greg chuckled, pulling his hand back.

"Hey its your wedding day, not mine."

"Shut up."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Katie chanted quickly, clapping her hands. "Come out!"

"I'm coming, sweetie. Hold your horses." Sara called from the other side of the bathroom door, as she slipped into her wedding gown.

"But I don't got no horses, mommy." The little girl yelled back, slouching slightly, a pout on her lips.

"Its okay angel, she'll be out in a few minutes." Susan soothed, running a gentle hand down the soft fabric of her 'flower girl' sundress.

"Okay."

A minute passed before Sara announced. "Okay I'm coming out."

"Lets see. Lets see." Susan smiled in anticipation, as the bathroom door opened, revealing her friend, an angel in white chiffon strapless number, showing every curve that ached to be shown. "You look amazing."

"Really?"

"Boodaful." Katie grinned, hugging the poof of her mothers dress.

"Thank you sweetie." Sara smiled down to her daughter, her heart pounding wildly in her chest.

"You ready to be Mrs. Greg Sanders?"

"More than."

"Well lets get you married girl."

------------------------------------------------

The Wedding March echoed throughout the small church as family and friends stood. Greg, stood, standing at the front of the church a large grin on his features, as he watched his son, Erik, the ring bearer, stumble down the aisle. Reaching the end of the aisle, the little boy stumbled into his fathers legs, causing the rest of the room to laugh.

"Daddy."

Bending down, Greg's smile grew. "Hey buddy…" Placing a kiss on his forehead, he pointed to Nick. "…why don't you go see your Uncle Nicky."

"Niy!!" The group chuckled once more, watching the little boy fell into his uncle's arms.

Turning back to the procession, his smile grew once more seeing his little girl glide down the aisle, tossing flowers here and there.

Seeing Susan march down the aisle, his heart beat faster, knowing his girl would be out in just moments.

Then the bride song started and the doors once again opened, revealing his girl, glowing in white. As she stepped in next him and they turned to the priest, he leaned closer to her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." A blush crept up her cheeks as she turned back to the priest.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her to today to join Greg and Sara in holy matrimony. If there is anyone in this church that does not believe these two should be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace." After a moment of silence the reverend opened his mouth to start when a voice in front of him stopped him from doing so.

"I don't."

The familiarity of that voice caused Greg's back to stiffen, his breath coming in soft pants, before he turned around, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head seeing none other than, Hank Pettigrew. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Me?" Hank chuckled sarcastically, his eyes roaming the beautiful woman brunette before him. "I'm here to see my kids."

At that, the whole room grew silent as the color drained from Greg's face. "What are you talking about?" His eyes moving to the now silent brunette, her head down.

"Why don't you ask Sara."

Heart pounding and tears in his eyes, Greg turned to his fiancé, a questioning look in his eyes. "Sara…what is he talking about?"

Clutching her bouquet tightly in hand, she bit her lip. "Umm….umm."

Chuckling softly, the paramedic turned back to the blonde, a sinister smile at his lips. "How 'bout I tell ya." Turning back to the brunette his smile became warmed. "Remember Sara, a few nights before you left for Los Angeles. That was the best night ev…"

"Stop." Greg cried, his heart breaking into pieces with this new information. "I've heard enough." Turning to the priest, he wiped his eyes. "Umm reverend…thank you for coming, but we won't be needing you services today." Turning to Sara, his eyes darkened, he shook his head in contempt before walking the other way down the aisle.

"Wait Greg!" Sara screamed, throwing her flowers to the floor and reaching for him.

"No." He yelled, backing up further. "You lied to me! I have to go…I cant be around you right now." Shaking his head, he burst into a sprint, needing out of there now.

"Daddy!" Erik screamed, wriggling from his 'uncle's' arms and running after him.

Shaking his head at Sara, Nick followed the little boy; picking him up, he made his way out to the parking lot, he found Greg in his Denali, trying like a maniac to start the vehicle. "Hey."

Letting go of the keys, he rested his head against the steering wheel. "I'm such an idiot." Lifting his head, he nearly broke into tears, seeing Erik in his friends arms, the little boys hands reaching for him.

"Daddy."

Pulling his head through the open car window, Greg pressed a kiss to Erik's forehead, mumbling. "I love you." Before sliding back in his seat and starting the car with ease.

"Hey man, why don't you go up to my parents place…"

"Nick." Greg started, tears in his eyes once more.

"Greg, come on, the place is up north. No one will know where you are."

"Nick…"

"Its up in Humboldt county."

"Nick." Greg stressed once more, finally getting his friends attention. "I'll go okay. Just please keep this to yourself."

"Don't worry." Nick smiled sadly, repositioning a now sleeping Erik to his shoulder. "I won't tell. I just…I cant believe Sara would do something like that to you."

Hearing the church doors behind them open, revealing a slightly disheveled brunette, in her wedding dress. "Greg!"

Shaking his head, he put the car in reverse. "I gotta go." Pulling out of the space, with a loud screech, he left the parking lot.

"Greg." Sara screamed once more, reaching the spot next to Nick.

"How could you do that?" Nick pounced, seeing her in his peripheral vision. "And with Hank? Didn't he cheat on you?"

"Nick please."

"No, Sara, don't 'Nick please' me. You just broke best friends heart over an asshole who could give a shit."

"Nick." She chided, nodding toward her son, on his shoulder.

"Here." He whispered forcefully, lifting the boy gently from his chest and placing him in her arms. "Don't talk to me." Shaking his head in contempt, Nick stepped away from her, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

Watching him walk away, Sara wiped the moisture from her eyes.

"Mommy." Erik mumbled, burying his head deeper in neck. "Where daddy?"

Staring off into the distance, where Greg's car left minutes before, she shook her head. "I don't know baby, I don't know."

End….R&R if you want more………. No worries there will be a sequel to this, that plays off this ending


End file.
